


Dancing Death

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Monster Hunters, Oni Genji Shimada, Van Helsing McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Destler, known as Dancing Death, is a unique monster hunter, as she is willing to compromise for monsters who seek to live in harmony with a rapidly advancing humankind. However, after being tricked by a desperate kitsune in Central Japan and taken to Shimada Castle, Cassandra gets a blow in being forced to become the bride for the lord of Hanamura, Hanzo Shimada.Even in the cruelest of situations, Cassandra is not one to ignore opportunity when she sees it.





	1. Tricked Fate

Cassandra Destler slipped through the forests around Hanamura, dark blue eyes staring at an ornate yet lonely castle. White silk, dipped in holy water, trailed behind her as if it was gliding through water. Her outfit was far more flowy and even revealing compared to most, but that helped her allies and distracted her enemies. Speaking of allies, the Dawn Brigade were deep in Southern Japan. She, along with them, hunted monsters that refused to play nice with mortals. Led by Jesse 'Van Helsing' McCree, she was the designated healer and support of the group. Taylor Oriol, who had been wounded by monsters long ago, helped take the brunt of the damage with artifacts that helped her control the very earth. Rounding out the group was the strike team Genji and Diana Faye. Cassandra knew little of Genji, other than that he was a demon who had been driven away from his kin and he loved Taylor dearly. Diana was equally as secretive, although she and Jesse were like peas in a pod. They were recovering from dealing with an island full of demons once known as Oni Island. Cassandra, however, had gone ahead to Central Japan to scout on ahead and see what the Dawn Brigade would deal with when they arrived. 

 

The rulers of demonkind in Central Japan was a clan of demons known as the Shimada Clan. Rumors of their cunning and ruthlessness circulated around the clan like morning mist. Some even stated that the Shimada Clan held mastery over dragons! The ruthlessness extended to family members and those in the clan, where the weak and the traitorous were exterminated swiftly. Love and kindness held no place in the hearts of the monstrous demons, only power and ambition and the storm coursing through their veins.

 

But Cassandra never presumed that demons could remain monstrous and hateful forever.  

 

Humanity was rapidly modernizing. Even now, she could see the lights of where the town ended and the forest began. All monsters either had to learn how to live with humans, make an honest attempt, or die in order to not bring harm to humanity. Cassandra always pitied those that had to die. She was the one who always held out a hand and a hope that they could live in peace with humankind. 

 

“Help, please!” Came a voice. Cassandra perked up, looking around. She followed the source of the cry to a thicket, seeing a black fox with a tail stuck in a hunter’s trap. 

 

“Oh, you poor thing.” She murmured sympathetically, approaching the wounded fox. “Shh...it’s ok. I’ll help you out of there…” She crouched low, trying not to distress the fox further as she approached the trap. She hummed softly, a ring of water surrounding her as she undid the trap with ease. The fox scampered away from the trap, the water quickly absorbing into the wound and healing what had been broken. Cassandra took the now disabled trap, making note to bring it back to Jesse when she came back into town, when the fox suddenly turned into a woman in a white yukata. 

 

“Thank you.” She bowed to her. Cassandra blinked before bowing back.

 

“Y-You’re welcome.” 

 

“I did not expect Death herself to be so kind.” The woman, no she was no ordinary woman. Cassandra knew she was dealing with a kitsune. A young one, given her singular tail. 

 

“I only deal Death to those that refuse to live kindly with humankind. It is imperative that the world of demons must at least play nice with the world of mortals.” Cassandra explained. “But enough about me. Are you OK?”

 

“Thanks to your song, I am fine. My name is Mikoto.” The kitsune bowed again. “I wish to repay you for your kindness.” 

 

“That isn’t necess-.” Cassandra yelped as her hand was grabbed.

 

“I insist!” Mikoto looked desperate to repay her. Cassandra let out a chuckle.

 

“Very well. Lead the way.” Mikoto smiled at her words and led the way. As they wandered through the barren trees, Cassandra noticed that they were slowly meandering closer to the castle of the Shimada Clan. Her suspicions intensified. 

 

“Here we are!” The kitsune skid to a halt. Cassandra looked around, noticing that they were in a small clearing. 

 

“And where, pray tell, are we?”

 

“I...well…” She pulled out a whistle shaped like a dragon and blew it. Cassandra blinked in surprise, letting go of her hand. Mikoto put the whistle back in her yukata and turned to Cassandra, a look that she could only describe as joyful sorrow. “Please forgive me. I do this only for Kamui.” 

 

”Kam- ah!” Cassandra cried out as something hard hit the back of her head. She collapsed onto the forest floor, consciousness fleeing. She faintly sensed being picked up before darkness claimed her vision.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Cassandra registered as she slowly awakened was something cold clasped on her wrists, followed by her aching head. She blinked and slowly got up, seeing her wrists were shackled. The chain of the shackles was by another chain to a point in the wall, giving her limited movement. She pulled on the chain experimentally, only to note that it was as strong as any other chain. The bracers were still on her, thankfully, but that was about it as anything of importance. She looked around, finding herself in a cell. The cell had red kanji, painted in demon blood Cassandra presumed, that glowed a faint purple, providing a dim light to the room. Cassandra presumed that it was meant to nullify magic to keep prisoners from trying to escape. 

 

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Her gaze focused on the other end of the room, where stairs were. She faintly heard the sound of talking, an ancient demon tongue that Cassandra was quite familiar with. 

 

“ _ Why would you bring a monster hunter into our home, Yasutomo? _ ” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the voice. That voice could sway innocent maidens into delectable sin...not that she would fall for the trick.

 

“ _ It is no ordinary monster hunter, my lord! _ ” A second voice replied, perhaps this Yasutomo. “ _ It is Dancing Death, of the Dawn Brigade! But otherwise known as Cassandra Destler. You do remember House Destler, right Tsuneuji? _ ” 

 

“ _ Oh yes! _ ” Tsuneuji, she presumed, replied. “ _ House Destler had another daughter, Carmina I believe her name was...but that’s not important. _ ” Cassandra winced as the room suddenly brightened, the kanji on the wall glowing bright as three demons entered the room. The first, the most built out of the trio, was the one that caught Cassandra’s eye. Skin of damp ash, accented by stark red markings, and horns that curved skyward, he looked every bit of what she expected of a demon lord. He had too, given his more muscular physique. The hint of tusks pressed against his lips, currently in a deep frown. The two by his side looked nothing like a lord. The demon on his left also bore the skin of damp ash. His horns were tipped with black, styled like the antlers of a deer. Milky white eyes hid behind half-moon glasses of gold, matching his kimono. The kimono was gold and black, the gold portion forming writhing dragons. The demon on his right was almost identical to him, except his horns were like rams. His left eye was missing, a long scar hinting how it’s demise came to be. A silver monocle hovered in front of the lost eye in an attempt to find symmetry. His kimono was the exact same as well, except in silver.  

 

“You. In the middle.” Cassandra began, her gaze focused squarely on the demon. “I presume you are the L-”

 

“How dare you speak to me like that, mortal?” The demon hissed. 

 

“Excuse me, your majesty.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “ _ Art thou the lord of the castle? _ ”

 

“Now you’re just mocking him!” The demon in gold squawked. “This is Lord Shimada Hanzo! Show some respect!” 

 

“Now now, Yasutomo…” The demon in silver, Tsuneuji she now figured out. “We should be nice to our guest.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Silence.” The demon she now knew as Hanzo spoke. The two clammed up. A silence, thick with tension, reigned in the room. Cassandra’s gaze was steady on the demon lord. “Do you know why you are here, Dancing Death?”

 

“No.” 

 

“You are to marry me.” Cassandra made a face.

 

“And why should I?” 

 

“The Shimada Clan is aware that mortals are rapidly modernizing. You are known for compromising with demons to ensure both can live in...harmony.” He growled out the word, as if the very thought was foolish. 

 

“And why should I play nice with you?” Cassandra asked. “For one thing, you’ve knocked me out and tossed me in a cell and yet call me a guest. And for another thing, how do I know you’re not a lesser demon pretending to be a lord?” Hanzo growled at her words. 

 

“Mind your tongue, dancer.”

 

“I will not marry a demon who thinks he can control me by force. If you want my h-” Suddenly, she was pressed against the wall by her throat, Hanzo inches away from her face. She let out a grunt, her breath taken away by the sudden action. 

 

“You know not what you trifle with.” The demon hissed. “Do you think you can beat me?”

 

“If you want me...to play nice…” Cassandra’s words were a whisper, strangled by his hand. “Defeat me...in a duel. Show me you...are half the lord they say you are.” 

 

“ _...as you wish, Dancing Death. _ ” He whispered. “ _ In two dawns, we shall duel. _ ”

 

“ _ Don’t let me down, your highness. _ ” Even in the state she was in, a coy grin crept on her face. He let go, leaving a bruise where his hand was, and stepped back. He turned to the other demons, who were looking at each other in confusion. 

 

“Take her to a bedroom. Now. No bride of mine is to be left in a cell.” He barked before leaving. The two just watched him leave, confused by his words. After a few moments of just standing there, they got into action freeing her. She rubbed her wrists as they led her out of the basement, chattering about the sudden change in mood for their lord. Cassandra couldn’t help but feel a bit proud at what transpired.

 

There was opportunity here. And she would seize it for the good of all. Even if it meant marrying a demon lord.

 

To his credit, he certainly had quite a few things going for him. A muscular physique (one she certainly felt, thanks to the lingering soreness on her neck), a handsome face, and a voice that could make her melt if she was a weaker woman. However, she would not be cowed into a submissive role. If anyone expected her to roll over, they would be sorely mistaken. 

 

She wasn’t a monster hunter for nothing.


	2. In the White Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuryEclipse helped with this chapter. Much thanks to her!

Cassandra followed the servant out to where the duel was to take place; the training grounds. She had spent the last two days preparing herself for the duel with the demon lord. She had only seen Hanzo in passing but did not speak a word to him. She would not give the demon lord the honor of her voice until she was certain he could best her.

 

She was certain he had no doubt that he could.

 

She smiled softly at the thought of being toe-to-toe to him, giving him the shock of his life to find that he wasn’t as good as he thought he was. That brief moment of arrogance was quickly tempered with the thought that she could easily lose her life here if she wasn’t careful. Her hand glanced down to an opal ring, her link to the Dawn Brigade. She rested her hand against her chest, remembering the bond that was imbued in them. The rings of opal would allow them to dip into the power their allies had in their time of need.

 

Cassandra hoped she didn’t have to use their skills in the coming duel. This was a battle between her and the demon lord alone.

 

As they entered the training grounds, cleared out for their duel, Cassandra summoned her spear. From her bracers, it shot out for her to take. The servant looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the spear. Cassandra did an experimental twirl.

 

“I see you are prepared.” Came the familiar voice of the demon lord. He stepped out from the shadows. Cassandra laughed softly.

 

“This is a duel of fate, your highness. Why would I be anything less than prepared?” She said, moving to stand across from him. The demon lord’s eyes watched her, like a predator assessing his prey. She noticed the bow in his hand and a full quiver of arrows on his back. “I only hope this is entertaining for the both of us. I have no intention to lose.”

 

“Neither do I. I hope the title of Dancing Death was not bestowed upon you without reason.” Cassandra grinned, taking the moment to blow a taunting kiss. With a twirl of her spear, water formed and swirled protectively around her. She took a bow to the demon lord, who bowed in turn.

 

“Let us begin!”

 

Hanzo fired an arrow at her so fast that she barely dodged it. A second arrow fired, finding its mark in her arm. A hiss of pain as it pierced the skin of her arm. Cassandra chuckled through the pain, blood blooming through the silk.

 

“What a shot...but you’ll have to do better than that!” With a twirl, she began to sing. It seemed to distract the archer, long enough for her to snap the arrow in half and pull it out of her arm to let the power of Dawn Dance heal the wound.

 

“How…?” The demon stared at the pieces of arrows she threw on the ground, a brief distraction. Forming a spear out of water, she fired it at the archer. The spear landed squarely in the chest, sending him back and knocking the wind out of him.

 

“Gotcha!” Cassandra sang.

 

A growl came from the demon lord. He steadied himself as he allowed his demonic power to flow into the bow, letting it blaze red as it slowly started to crackle as the energy built up. Under his breath, he spoke an incantation which she couldn't quite discern. Not that she had long to think about it. The barrage of blazing arrows fired, prompting the dancer to quickly twirl to avoid them. As they whizzed by, she felt their power dissipate behind them. She made a mental note to ask about that if he won the duel.

 

Not that she would roll over for her own curiosity.

 

She shot forward, closing the gap between them to swing the spear. It was parried by the bow. She was inches away from his face, the two struggling to overpower the other.

 

“I hope you haven’t tired out yet.” She taunted. “I’m just getting started.”

 

“I would ask the same of you, with the way you flit around like a songbird.”

 

“A songbird? That was my old stage name, from a time long ago.” Cassandra took the moment to muse about the past. “But enough about the past, I believe I have a duel to win.”

 

“Overconfidence will be your undoing, mortal.” He spoke behind her as he suddenly kneed her side, the force sent her flying back, breaking her concentration as she struggled to steady herself again. Cassandra barely managed to regain her senses before an arrow whizzed by her head.

 

“A clever move!” She called, quickly standing up and shifting her stance to send some nearby water at him.

 

While he was distracted, she rushed forward with her spear, slamming him to the wall. Although he had braced for impact, it still hurt him. During the clash, she had severed his quiver belt causing all this arrows to fall out and scatter along the ground. Hanzo snarled as he felt the sting of the cut she had left behind.

 

“And yet, I’ve barely broken a sweat!” Cassandra taunted only to regret her words as she noticed his look was dead serious, the air thick with tense silence as he caught his breath after the scuffle. The tense silence that fell between the dancer and the demon lord was punctuated only by their heavy breathing, as both had struggled to keep their stances stable as they clashed with their bow and spear once more. Getting his footing, Hanzo held himself against her, Cassandra struggled a bit but still remained stubbornly strong.

 

“Do all your enemies fall like this?” The demon lord asked breathlessly.

 

“Their first error is underestimating what I can do.” She replied. “The second is being distracted by the song of the songbird.”

 

“Do you believe you have won?”

 

“I don’t recall bows being effective without their arrows.” A taunting grin crossed her face. “A shame, really. I hoped you would put up more of a f-”

 

“It is not over, Dancing Death.” The demon growled as he hooked her spear with his bow, tossing her away. The few moments gave him some time as he rushed toward one of his arrows. Cassandra groaned as she scrambled to get up from being tossed to the side. She noticed his demonic tattoo crackle to life as he pulled back the nocked arrow. She braced for impact as she felt the energy shift around them, his cold voice echoing through the room. “Not until one of us falls.”

 

“No way…”

 

“ _The Demon consumes my enemies!_ ””

 

The arrow disappeared and summoned two red demonic looking dragons, bathed in crimson light, just like his energy. Cassandra realized in that moment, she didn't have any time to call upon her allies to help stop the attack. In a last ditch effort to ride out the impending power, she slammed her spear down and quickly threw up a water shield. A part of her was praying that it worked. Only to realize at the last second, when the dragons were about to strike, the shield wouldn't hold.

 

The lightning crackled from the two beasts as their power slammed into the shield and through her. The raging storm of energy threw her body into disarray, off balance and her energy was gone within a few moments. This demonic power was raw, chaotic yet somehow it was tamed to an extent. When the power left her body, she fell to her knees and onto the ground, her body shaking and reeling from the powerful force. Her spear clattering on the ground next to her.

 

“I win.” Hanzo said curtly as he slowly stepped forward as his two dragons returned to his tattoo, his gaze locked onto her.

 

Weakly she lifted her head up in an attempt to keep herself conscious as he took a knee in front of her. The power was still lingering on him but it was slowly calming down as the adrenaline wore off. Cassandra couldn't help but wheeze in laughter as she realized the gravity of the situation. Hanzo looked at her puzzled as she spoke, her voice unwavering despite having taken a direct hit.

 

“That...that was...the first time I’ve been beaten. What a duel!” She wheezed out. “Like I said, most...don’t get a chance to hurt me before me and my...my allies take them out.” The laughter turned into a fierce cough. “Oof...that’ll hurt.” She weakly took the spear, sending it back into her bracer. “There we go…” She tried to get up, only to fall. Hanzo rolled his eyes and carefully picked her up.

 

“Why can you not sing your way back to perfect health?” He asked.

 

“My songs drain me of my energy.” She explained, leaning onto him. “At the end of the day, sometimes the best form of recovery is good ole fashioned rest.” She glanced up to him. “Oh, by the way, I promise to play nicer now. Just...one thing.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“I have a name. It’s not mortal or Dancing Death. It’s Cassandra. If I’m going to be marrying you, I’d rather not have you call me mortal all the time. It’s rude.” The demon was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“Very well...Cassandra.”


	3. Recovery

The songstress hummed softly, a little bird of water fluttering around in the air. It had been roughly a day after the fateful duel, with Cassandra practically bedbound while she recovered. 

 

Unfortunately, Cassandra was bored out of her mind. When she wasn’t busy being fed by a servant, she was left alone. Very rarely was she visited. She hadn’t seen her so called fiance since the duel, a sore point for her.

 

“So much for being a guest and bride…” She grumbled, the bird disappearing into mist. The door opened, causing her to glance up. To her surprise, entering the room was the very demon she was now engaged to: Hanzo Shimada. Her surprise faded into amusement. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear...”  

 

“I am no d-”

 

“It’s just a saying. I was just thinking of you.” 

 

“As was I. My duties had distracted me from you.” She smiled at his words and sat up, making room for him. He didn’t move. An awkward silence fell, with Cassandra realized that she knew very little about Hanzo and had no way to learn more about him. An idea suddenly came to her.

 

“Do you know about shogi?”

 

“Hah! Do I know about shogi?” The demon snorted. “Of course. What are you implying, mor- I mean Cassandra?”

 

“We know nothing about each other. And icebreakers are terrible. But we both know about shogi. So, I offer you this: for every piece we take from the other, we ask a question.” 

 

“Hmph. Simple enough.” He sat down across from her. With a sway of his hand, a spectral board appeared before them. Little figures, decorated like samurai and shoguns and soldiers, filled the spaces on the board. Cassandra noticed her side were dressed in black while Hanzo’s were white. She glanced up to Hanzo. 

 

“If memory serves me correct, the general of the black pieces is the general that goes first.” She said warily. Hanzo nodded. “I see. Then let us begin.” With that, she began to move the pawns. She was briefly surprised at how she was able to move the spectral pieces, probably from Hanzo allowing some control that she could exercise. Except with trying to flip the table, which she chuckled softly at the thought of trying to flip a spectral shogi table. She noticed Hanzo giving her a quizzical look, taking his mild surprise to take a piece. 

 

“Hmph.” The demon frowned at how easily the pawn was taken. “Your chuckle distracted me.”

 

“I was trying to imagine flipping a spectral shogi table. I would look rather silly trying to do so. But no matter. How much control do you have over the dragons? I saw them in that arrow you fired at me in our duel.” 

 

“The dragons? They are...like an extension of my power.” His gaze moved to his tattoo, which began to glow a soft red light as he spoke. “They are a part of me, to put it plainly. To lose them would be like losing an arm.”

 

“And you couldn’t be as effective with a bow and arrow without an arm.” Cassandra mused. “Oh that brings up so many more questions!”

 

“Then I suppose it is imperative that you win more pieces.” The demon chuckled, making his play.

 

“Damn right it is…” She hummed, a play of her own following his. Hanzo quickly took a piece. 

 

“I believe it is my turn to ask a question. What made you become a monster hunter?”

 

“Oh, now that is a story.” Cassandra let out a sad sigh as she made her play. “When I was merely a famed songstress, one of my most popular roles was as Princess Aurora in productions of Sleeping Beauty. One day, three monsters of the most ill repute broke into the theatre I was playing in. I remember exactly who they were: The Reaper, The Widowmaker, and The Banshee. There was so much death. I...I was wounded while trying to protect my fellow dancers. I took a blow from The Widowmaker.” Her hand rested on her chest. “I could’ve died. It was a miracle that I lived.” She let out a sigh. “I...I must admit. I hated them for what they did. I hated monsters for what they could do. They could just destroy us without a hint of remorse! And I lived like that. I destroyed The Widowmaker and The Banshee without any hint of mercy to them. But the Reaper…” She took a deep breath. “He...he just was a victim of a curse. It drove him to madness through agony. I couldn’t just kill him so heartlessly. I tried so hard to help him but...I couldn't. No song I knew could help him. He had to die so he would not suffer any more.”  

 

“You’re crying.” 

 

“Huh?” She blinked before realizing that tears were streaming down her face. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s not a happy tale to retell.” Cassandra tried to reach over to a handkerchief in the drawer before the demon took her face into his hand. His eyes were focused on her face. His thumb rubbed the tears off her. Her breath was bated as she wondered what he was doing. As quickly as the tears were wiped away, his hand pulled away. 

 

“There.” 

 

“Did...did you...um, thank you. That was...surprisingly gentle of you.” Cassandra stammered, flustered from the unexpectedly gentle touch. 

 

“And it is your turn.” He gestured to the board. She looked down, noticing he left himself open for a piece to be stolen. She smiled a little and took the piece.

 

“A simple one. What made you chose the bow and arrow? You must have mastery over many weapons.”

 

“I simply preferred the bow over the sword.” He said simply. Cassandra felt as if that answer was too simple but did not press further. She refocused her attention to the board and continued to play. Another piece was captured by her. 

 

“Gotcha. Do the dragons have names?”

 

“Names? They are not pets. They are ancient spirit dragons, protectors of the clan. They are to be treated with ut-” 

 

“I know I know, but you can’t just call them spirit dragons all the time. They must at least have a formal name to refer to them by.” Cassandra pointed out. Hanzo let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed. A silence fell between them. She wondered what he was thinking, given how long the silence stretched. 

 

“...Kenji and Tomo.” 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Their names are Kenji and Tomo. They want you to know that they approve of you.” Despite his words, a deep frown still creased his lips.

 

“I’m...honored.” She bowed her head. Perhaps even Hanzo himself was uncertain as to why the dragons would trust her with their formal names or even approve of her. She wondered what they saw in her to earn such approval. She would have to ask when she won a piece.

 

So enwrapped in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Hanzo took one of her generals, armor gilded in gold. 

 

“Ah shoot…” She grumbled.

 

“Tell me about the Dawn Brigade.” 

 

“Ah, the Dawn Brigade.” Cassandra laughed gently. “An international group of monsters that take down those who will not live peacefully with humankind. It’s a miracle that we still draw breath when the antics of our plans should’ve ended in our demise.” She let out a thoughtful hum. “Most of our safe return to the inn is thanks to the quick thinking of our leader and the one who protects us from most of the damage our plans cause: Jesse and Taylor.” 

 

“They sound like a couple.”

 

“Ehh, no. Jesse’s heart is taken by Diana. She bears an exalted blade...not that I’m quite sure what that means but…” She shrugged awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the demon. “As for Taylor, she sees our leader more like a brother she never had than a lover. No, that love goes to Genji.” She noticed him stiffen, just briefly. “He’s a demon Taylor found and nursed back to health. We don’t know much about him, to be honest. But he’s reliable. And he hasn’t betrayed us. So that’s a pair of good points about him.” 

 

“You are...awfully brave to have a demon in your ranks.” 

 

“Taylor convinced Jesse to keep him like he was a dog, funnily enough.” Cassandra hummed. “But Genji is attached to Taylor. It would be cruel to dump him off somewhere. And he is...very skilled with a blade. I would rather not meet the end of it.” 

 

“A wise decision.” Hanzo hummed as he watched Cassandra continue to play. Despite her attempts, he swiftly took another piece. She swore under her breath. “What about your family?”

 

“My family? Tch, I’ve cut all ties with them. They would never approve of their eldest daughter off hunting monsters. Or marrying a demon.”  

 

“And what about you?” He asked as his next move took one of her pawns. She blinked in surprise.

 

“You sneaky...well, I did say I would play nice. And...well, you’re not half-bad looking, if I say so myself.” She smiled at the demon, who glanced away to hide his dark grey blush. “Cute.” 

 

“I am not cute.” Hanzo growled. “I am the lord of the Shimada Clan! I am monstrous, cruel, ruthless, master of dragons! Anything but c-”

 

“That blush on your face says otherwise.” Cassandra pointed out. The demon growled in frustration. Taking advantage of his frustration, she took one of his silver-gilded generals. “Alright, what about your family? Tell me about Yasutomo and Tsuneuji.” 

 

“Yasutomo and Tsuneuji are the oldest elders of our clan. They were my guiding hand, as they were my father’s and his father’s. As far as I can recall, they were there. Their wisdom is indispensable, given their long lives.” Cassandra hummed thoughtfully. Demons had long lifespans, centuries instead of the few decades mortals were beholden too, but she wondered how long they had actually lived. 

 

“...how long have they been eld-”

 

“Ah ah ah.” The demon gently chided. “The rules.” 

 

“You…” She pouted. She began to play a more aggressive tactic, to which he saw through and took two of her pieces in one fell swoop. “Dammit!” 

 

“So, how did you get your powers over water?” Hanzo asked. Cassandra let out a thoughtful hum.

 

“My bracers…” She showed him the silver bracers, decorated by vines and grapes. “They’re heirlooms of House Destler. My family are winemakers by trade. I had them enchanted by the fey in thanks for helping them find a way to live with humans. I was worried about...unpleasant side effects. Gifts from the fey always bring about unintended consequences. It seems that I got lucky, as they only amplify my songs with magic to heal or to empower.” She blushed as his hands, with surprising carefulness, took hers. His gaze was wholly focused on the silver bracers, as if inspecting them for any outward sign of enchantment.  

 

“They’re very well kempt.” He stated. 

 

“What would ever give you the idea that they wouldn’t be?” She asked, grinning slightly at his statement. “Any warrior, regardless of whatever skills they use, is only as good as how well they keep their weapon of choice. If it’s not cared for, they’re only half as effective against whatever monster they fight. And monsters smell weakness. Your poorly kept blade will shatter under their jaws. Along with your bones.” She noticed he seemed to be staring off into the silver of her bracers. “Hanzo?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“You took a second piece from me. Don’t you have a second question?” 

 

“...what do you know about the one who called himself Genji?” His voice was soft, far softer than what she expected from him. 

 

“Unfortunately, not much.” She admitted. “He always wears an oni mask. His skill with the katana and wakizashi is second to none. His shurikens? Always hit their mark. Really good for intimidating someone who isn’t willing to play nice. All I know of him is that he is very skilled...but not much more. I’ve asked Taylor but she doesn’t talk about him much either. She always told me that Genji told her things he asked her not to tell the others until he was ready. So…” She shrugged and shook her head. “There’s your answer.” 

 

The silence that fell was a strange one. Too tense to be comfortable but not tense enough for her to believe she was in danger. Awkward yes, but the kind of awkward where something was going on with the other demon that she did not know yet. She would have to inquire about this with Genji as soon as she had recovered enough to move freely on her own. However, there was still the matter of Hanzo. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Deciding to be daring, she took his hands and pulled him close, pressing a kiss against his forehead. It seemed to rouse Hanzo, as he jerked away in surprise.

 

“What…?”

 

“Sorry, you just seemed to be lost in your thoughts.” She admitted shyly. “We still have a game to finish.” 

 

“I...I apologize.” Hanzo took a deep breath, letting go of her hands. She let his hands slip away back to his lap. Glancing to the board, Cassandra made her move and took his king in a checkmate. The demon lord growled softly at her win, the spectral board fading like clouds against the summer sun. 

 

“I’ve won.”

 

“So it seems.” He stood up. “I have much to think about.” 

 

“Perhaps you can indulge me in one last question, Hanzo?” Cassandra asked, leaning back against the pillow. The demon lord turned to her, she sensed that his mood was souring fast. 

 

“Very well.” 

 

“Did my words about Genji strike something in you? Something you didn’t want to remember?” She asked. The demon lord took in a sharp breath. He walked to the door, his hand resting against the handle. He slightly turned to her, she could see the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” With that, he left the room. Cassandra watched him leave, biting her lip gently.

 

_ ‘Genji...oh Genji, you certainly have my curiosity…’ _


	4. Call of The Dawn Brigade

A few days had passed since the day of their game of shogi. She had been up and about, moving and making sure she was as limber as ever. Her thoughts were preoccupied with Hanzo and Genji, wondering what exactly their connection was to have the demon lord react the way he did. 

 

Tonight, as the full moon hung in the sky, she carefully lit a stick of incense. Thankfully, her gear had been mostly untouched (aside from a confiscated hunting trap she had on her from saving the kitsune, but she could live without it). Setting the stick in it’s tray, she sat down and took a deep breath. The smoke slowly rose into the air, the scent of wildflowers wafting through the room. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind on the Dawn Brigade.

 

_ ‘In...out...focus…’ _ The mantra in her head repeated itself as she focused on trying to connect to her allies. They had been taught how to meditate from a wandering monk but it was Genji’s idea to use it as a form of communication when they were across long distances. Now, as she reached out to them, she hoped at least one of them was listening. 

 

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a different realm. Pale gold mist wafted around them. It seemed like they were sitting in space, surrounded by mist and gold. 

 

Sitting across from her was the very demon she hoped to contact: Genji. 

 

“It’s great to see you again, Genji.” Cassandra hummed. The demon, or rather his mask, lifted a little in acknowledgement. 

 

“We were worried sick about you. Especially Taylor. Your sudden silence...” 

 

“I understand. I...well, my end has been pretty whirlwind, you know with fighting a demon lord and winning a duel of fate.” 

 

“A...a duel of fate?” The demon tilted his head in confusion. 

 

“Oh, yeah, that. That was...hoo…” She let out a quick exhale. “But first, you wouldn’t happen to know one Shimada Hanzo, wouldn’t you?” The demon visibly stiffened. “I see…”

 

“Why would you ask that of me.” 

 

“...I might be residing in Shimada Cast-”

 

“You need to get out.”

 

“What?” Cassandra was surprised at the weight the words had from the demon.

 

“You need. To get. Out.” 

 

“I’m not a child Genji.” She gently chided, earning a frustrated growl from Genji. “But there’s also the fact I gave my word to marry him.”

 

“You did what!?” Genji’s voice rose in panic. “You...argh, if I didn’t know better, I would’ve assumed you took pleasure from being the damsel in distress!”

 

“Ok, first off that was rude. Secondly...Genji, calm down. There’s an opportunity h-”

 

“I don’t care what opportunity you see in this arrangement.” The demon snarled. “Your life is in danger. We won’t be able to get to you in time to save you! And Taylor...do you want to break her heart with the fact that you willingly stayed and let them rip you apart?”

 

“I won’t let them rip me apart Genji. I’m not an idiot.” 

 

“I don’t agree but go on.” Cassandra frowned at his words.

 

“Why the hell do you have to be such a little shit...look, I am perfectly able of protecting myself. If I didn’t have faith in my abilities, I wouldn’t have left the Dawn Brigade behind in the first place to scout out Central Japan.”  

 

“My murderous brother is far beyond your abilities to handle.” 

 

“Oh, he’s your brother? Older or younger? And he didn’t seem that murderous when I was dueling him.”

 

“Old- Wait, he was the one you dueled?”  

 

“Yeah. Got a couple scrapes, arrow in my arm for a bit, that wasn’t too bad until he sent the dragons after me.”

 

“The dragons...and yet you’re not dead.”

 

“Nope. I mean I was really...erugh...drained from their assault. But he did take me down in the end. And so, I’m going to marry him because I said I would if he won.” Cassandra shrugged. “He’s also really good at shogi. I barely won.”

 

“Cassandra…” The demon reached up, gently taking off his mask. Cassandra found herself face to face with a demon with skin of damp ash marked by red, eyes milk white, and small blood-red horns. His face was heavily scarred. 

 

“Genji…”

 

“This is why you should fear him Cassandra. This is what he did to me. This is why you must flee Shimada Castle. He  _ killed _ me.”

 

“I beg to differ, considering Taylor labored night and day to save you. If he is truly as monstrous as you say he is, he would’ve finished the job.” 

 

“That’s not the point!” He yelled. Cassandra leaned back at his outburst. “You are willingly blinding yourself to the danger you are in. I don’t know what you see in him. No opportunity is worth you defending him as much as you do. Unless your plan is assassination.” 

 

“Which is not. You know that I’d rather not kill if I can help it. And if marriage is the way to go, then so be it.” Genji let out a sigh of irritation.

 

“Fine. Then I will show you w-” A pair of deep red dragons shot out, letting out a low growl. Genji stared at the dragons, obviously surprised. Cassandra watched as they slowly turned to her. One of them tugged at the white silk of her outfit.

 

“Ok ok, I’m getting up.” Cassandra slowly stood. The two tugged on her clothes, leading the way. She looked back to Genji, who seemed to be deep in thought. Before she could think long about asking him about the dragons, Cassandra yelped as one of them took her by the scruff and floated away.

 

The land of golden mist dissolved into a darkened forest. Cassandra recognized it as the forest around Shimada Castle. The dragon settled her in in front of the open gates of Shimada Castle. Once she got her footing, she felt something was very wrong here. The air around her seemed thick with an evil she could not place. A scream pierced the air, a scream of panic and fear.

 

“Sojiro!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, unfortunately. I do plan to make it up with the next chapter.


	5. Premonition

Cassandra rushed into the castle at the sound of the scream, the dragons floating by her side. The doors opened for her as if she was no more than a blast of cold cruel wind. Entering the main hall, she skidded to a halt. Standing in front of her was a woman with deep brown hair, decorated in the clothing of a shrine maiden. By her side, shattered, was some sort of healing staff if Cassandra had to guess. She looked up and let out a gasp of shock.

 

Standing across from her was a demon, his imposing figure hunched over slightly. His skin was the hue of damp ash, she realized it was the same hue as Hanzo and Genji’s skin. His horns curved to the sky, the same way as Hanzo’s horns did. Pouring from his blackened eyes and mouth was some sort of black ichor, dripping onto the floor. The demon let out a roar at the woman.

 

“Sojiro, please! S-Snap out of it!” The woman cried. A name came to her mind: Sakura. Cassandra glanced to the demon, she presumed his name was Sojiro based on what the woman, Sakura, cried out. The demon shot forward, the steel of the katana lashing out. Sakura ducked out of the way with a cry of fear, the steel still meeting skin and slicing through. Blood bloomed from the wound, causing the demon to inhale deeply. A low guttural growl came from him. Cassandra tried to call out, trying to stop the raging Sojiro, but her voice died in her throat. 

 

Sojiro let out a hiss as he charged again, katana slicing through her back. The wounded woman cried out in pain, stumbling away from him and onto the floor. Her gaze moved upwards, Cassandra followed to see two young demons cowering above them, their tiny horns holding the faintest sign of an upward curve. 

 

_ ‘Those demons...they have to be...Hanzo and Genji!’ _ Cassandra thought, recognizing the faint red lines under their eyes. A strangled gasp caught her attention. She turned sharply, seeing the katana lodged right into the woman’s heart. Sakura let out a final whisper, something Cassandra didn’t hear, before the light died in her eyes. Silence fell, filled by the scent of death. Sojiro stepped back, trembling hands letting go of the blade, before a scream of pure sorrow ripped from his throat. She heard movement above her and turned up, seeing Yasutomo and Tsuneuji scramble over to escort the two young demons out of the main hall. She heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed and turned, seeing a wakizashi’s steel flash before her eyes before plunging into the demon’s stomach. He toppled over, black blood pouring out from his wound and staining the wood below.  A shudder of a whisper came from his dying body, she faintly read the words of apology on his lips, before his chest stilled. 

 

_ ‘How tragic…’ _ Cassandra thought, gazing upon the bodies before her.  _ ‘If they are the parents of Hanzo and Genji...and they saw their death so young...what a burden they must bear…’ _ She stepped forward. Silently, the bodies faded into mist. The room around them shifted, only slightly, as if time was passing by. Even still, the blood-stained wood changed very little from the passage of time. 

 

And then the same feeling came back. The sensation of evil that could not be placed, sick and suffocating. She looked up, seeing a situation familiar yet new. It was Hanzo this time where Sojiro stood, breathing heavily. His eyes and mouth were dripping, almost bleeding, the same black that seeped from Sojiro. In his hand was a katana, it looked the same Sojiro wielded against Sakura. Turning, she saw...herself.

 

The her she faced was older, wrinkles deep in the skin of her face. The same resolve, however, was shining brightly as blue eyes stared down the demon. The older Cassandra’s outfit covered more skin than her present self did. She noticed a golden band on her finger. 

 

“Hanzo...Hanzo, snap out of it.” She called, gently, pleadingly, to the demon lord. The demon let out a low growl. “They’re controlling you, you’re n-” The demon suddenly lunged forward, the older Cassandra barely reacted in time to parry the katana. “Hanzo!” She called. Water began to swirl around her. “Hanzo, please, come back to me!” 

 

Hanzo let out a roar, overpowering the dancer. The older Cassandra barely managed to dodge out of the way, the demon only managing to slice off skin. Blood splattered onto the wooden floor. The older Cassandra hissed in pain, the water seeping into the wound to heal it. However, the demon gave her no chance to finish the song. He charged again, Cassandra using his momentum against him as the weapons collided. Using his momentum, she flipped him around and sent him into the wall. The demon let out a growl, shaking his head before charging again. Cassandra stepped to the side, too close as the demon slashed at her. She held up her arms, letting out a gasp of pain as the steel cut through soft skin. 

 

_ ‘It’s too fast, Dawn Dance can’t heal her...wait my wounds fast enough for me to keep fighting!’ _

 

Hanzo slammed into her again but was parried by her spear. His breathing was labored from the charging, his attacks akin to a cornered predator. He reached forward and grabbed her neck, pulling her into the blade. The older Cassandra let out a cry from the fatal wound, clinging onto the demon. 

 

“Hanzo…!” She wheezed. “Hanzo...I...I forgive you. You...ah…” She struggled to breathe as life faded from her. “You were...not of your own mind...please...live...live on...for Ka...Kasumi…I...love…” The light died in her eyes as she spoke her last. Hanzo dropped her lifeless corpse to the ground, stepping back and staring down at his body soaked with her blood. A final roar ripped from his throat, a roar of agonized sorrow. 

 

_ ‘Oh gods…’ _ Cassandra thought.  _ ‘This...this is a premonition. The dragons wanted to show me this perhaps to convince me to leave and find Genji.’ _ She looked to them, who were gazing up at her sadly.  _ ‘...I can’t just leave though. I gave my word to him.’ _ She looked to the grief-racked demon, sobbing over her dead body.  _ ‘I will not let this future pass.’ _

 

She turned to the dragons, who let out a sorrowful chitter.

 

“If your intent was to scare me away, it failed. If this is my fate, as you predict it, I will not let it pass.” She told the dragons. “I will not run from my fate, for as long as I draw breath, this will not be the fate that befalls on me.” The two dragons made a confused noise at her steeled resolve to stay. “Show me the day Sojiro died. There must something that can be gleaned from the past.” She commanded. The dragons looked at each other before she heard the sobs fade away. A strange force fell upon her, as if she had control of the vision of the past. 

 

The first thing she did was silence the vision. If she was going to study the past for clues, she would rather not have their screams in her ears. She moved to Sojiro. The black leaking from his mouth and eyes concerned her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wondered if she could call upon Jesse’s knowledge in the realm of dreams...or meditation...wherever she was right now. She closed her eyes, focusing on Jesse. The opal on her finger glimmered a deep orange. 

 

“Jesse...Jesse...tell me, what is this?” She murmured. She could sense Jesse inspecting what she was seeing. Glancing to her side, she faintly saw his spirit staring at the frozen Sojiro. 

 

_ ‘Ain’t anything I’ve seen before Cass.’ _ He replied, his voice distant and warped. 

 

“Anything even close to it?”

 

_ ‘Nope.’ _ The faint spirit regarded her quizzically.  _ ‘Whatever this is, the least I can say is it ain’t a good thing to be nearby.’ _

 

“Considering this demon murdered his wife and promptly committed suicide, to say this is bad news is an understatement.” 

 

_ ‘Yikes…’ _ Jesse inhaled through his teeth.  _ ‘Anythin’ else?’ _

 

“I’ll call upon you if I do, cowboy.” She laughed dryly. “Rest well, you’ll need it.” The spirit tipped his hat and faded away. If Jesse didn’t know what it was, then that spelled trouble for her. What she was dealing with was unknown to perhaps the world of mortals. She closed her eyes, pulling on Genji’s spirit. He had been left behind in meditation, after all. 

 

“Why would you call on me to see this morbid scene again?” She glanced to her side, seeing Genji standing where Jesse stood. He looked more solid, more ‘there’ than Jesse. Perhaps it was his connection to this particular memory.

 

“I was hoping you knew about this...thing.” She pointed to Sojiro’s eyes and mouth. “Whatever’s leaking from his orifices. Jesse didn’t know.”

 

“You think I would know about my parent’s death?” He asked, his voice cold. Cassandra realized that, so obsessed she was about figuring out what was going on, she didn’t think about Genji’s feelings on the matter.

 

“I’m sorry…I...no, there’s no excuse.” She turned to bow to him. “I didn’t consider your feelings when I called upon you.” The demon was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you? Trying to save him.”

 

“Well, given that his dragons showed me a vision of the future where he kills me and...most likely takes his own life afterward, I just...I can’t let that happen. I will not let that happen.” 

 

“To save your own life?”

 

“Not just mine. Look at this.” She gestured to Sojiro. “Whatever this is, it screams ‘bad news’! I can’t let this spread. I don’t even know what this is, I don’t even know if I can stop it or even save Hanzo. But I can’t leave knowing this” Once again, a gesture to the frozen demon. “This...this crime against demon and humankind stand! Whatever this thing is, to just leave it behind...no, I can’t just leave and pretend I saw nothing.” 

 

“Cassandra…” Genji took in a deep breath. “You always had admirable resolve. Your will to help others, regardless of the cost or the risk, is inspiring. But please...please for all that is good in the world.” He took his mask off and hooked it to his side. He took her shoulders to look her squarely in the eyes. “Do not risk your life for the sake of others. If you’re in danger, run. I know you want to help, I understand that you’re trying to save my brother, but you have no idea what you’re getting into.” The two stared at each other, silence reigning between them.

 

“Genji. I understand but...if it isn’t going to be a crazed Hanzo trying to kill me, it’ll be my own bleeding heart. It hasn’t killed me yet. It’ll probably kill me someday. But…” She took his hands and lifted them off her shoulder. “I will fight until the very end. Whoever kills me, be it Hanzo or something else, will not leave without being wounded or dying themselves. I swear it.” She looked to the frozen demon. “But this...whatever happened to your father...whatever will happen to Hanzo in the future, this is dangerous, whatever this is. What if it happens to you? To Taylor? To Jesse?” She returned her gaze to Genji. “I have to get to the bottom of this mystery. What this...affliction is, and how to save someone from it.”

 

“It seems death is the only way to save them.” Genji glanced to his father. Cassandra noticed the sorrow in his eyes.

 

“I disagree. If there’s a way to do it without losing their lives, then I must find out. There is no way about it.” She gently took his cheek into his hand. “I...I cannot save your father. But what I may learn from this night, whatever I can learn from this night, will help me save your brother. It will help me save whoever becomes afflicted with this.”

 

“You’re crazy.” 

 

“I suppose I am.” Cassandra laughed gently. “Me and my bleeding heart, always getting me into trouble. It’s how I got in this situation in the first place.” She let go of him. “But if you don’t feel comfortable being with me while I analyze this tragic night, I will not keep you here.” 

 

“I...to be honest, I don’t remember much about my parent’s death.” Genji looked to Sakura. “I will not be much help to you.” He took his mask and put it back on his face. “I wish you well, Cassandra. If you really think staying in the den of vipers will help everyone, nothing I say will convince you. Just promise me you’ll be careful. Not everyone will appreciate you...poking around.” 

 

“I promise, Genji.” Cassandra nodded to him. “I’ll be careful. I imagine most demons and humans don’t like the nosy type.” Genji laughed softly. 

 

“Indeed. Good luck, Songbird.” With that, he left. Cassandra returned her gaze to Sojiro. Despite all of her thinking, nothing came to mind about the affliction Sojiro was under. All she had was that it sent demons to murderous rampages that ended with crushing guilt and...quite frankly, it was terrifying even when still. 

 

_ ‘Argh, the more I stare the more creeped out I get!’ _ She thought, stepping away and looking upward. The frozen fear in the eyes of the two young demons, watching their father afflicted with rage that would kill him, she could only imagine how they felt when they saw their parents die. It was the same sort of fear she knew too well, when the monsters crashed her own performance to slaughter so many.

 

As she gazed upon their frozen forms, something tugged at her. She glanced down, instinctively expecting the dragons. However, they seemed to have disappeared. She looked around, the halls around her melting and blurring into a mess of brown and black with streaks of color. 

 

And then it all focused into a ceiling. 

 

“...dammit, I woke up.” She grumbled, sitting up. She noticed the incense stick had burned out. The sky was slowly brightening for the dawn. “Hanzo…” She murmured, curling up to rest her chin on her knee. She wondered how much Hanzo carried upon his shoulders. Although the vision showed him as young, he looked more akin to a man on the cusp of adulthood. It would be young for demon standards. Genji, in the vision, looked more like a playful youth. Well, she thought with a morbid chuckle, he would look more playful if he hadn’t been scared for his own safety. Her thoughts returned to the demon lord and the burdens that rested on him, burdens she could only infer due to his stoic expression. He seemed like the kind of demon where his own personal demons had to be pulled out of the closet and into the light. 

 

All this thinking made her restless. She got up and left her room for fresh air. 

 

Making her way to the garden, she noticed the demon lord sitting in meditation under a barren tree. She carefully stepped closer to him, but not too close to disturb him. He glanced up to her.

 

“You should be asleep.”

 

“I’m not.” Cassandra shrugged. “Too many thoughts and the sun’s coming out.” She looked to him. “Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“...no.” He said softly. She carefully moved to his side, sitting down. The only sound in the air was the distant howl of the wind, high above them. Cassandra watched him meditate quietly. The tattoo began to glow a faint red, changing the serene expression to one of displeasure. Cassandra tensed up, ready to leave his side if he requested it. He opened his eyes, a soft growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Cassandra quickly got up, only for his hand to reach out and take hers. “Don’t leave.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“The dragons...want you to stay.” He firmly pulled her back down. 

 

“I wonder why they’re so fond of me.” Cassandra mused as she settled down by his side. “I have...done nothing as far as I know.”

 

“It is a mystery to me as well. But the dragons have long protected the Shimada Clan. I will not question their judgement.” 

 

_ ‘It seems like they cannot protect the Clan against itself though.’ _ Cassandra thought, her gaze resting on their hands.  _ ‘Is that why they want me to stay so bad? My resolve to help and my ability to stand toe-to-toe against Hanzo normally? They sought the help of a shrine maiden, it seems, and she couldn’t save the clan. Perhaps, they pray, a monster hunter will do what she could not?’ _ Her gaze moved up to Hanzo, noticing that he had done the same. Her gaze met his, the silence strangely comfortable. She remembered the young man from the past, the young demon lord with eyes wide with fear, and shuddered. 

 

“Cassandra?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine. I promise. Just a chill, nothing more.” Hanzo seemed to think about it before she found herself pulled into his warm arms. His gaze didn’t meet hers, perhaps he was embarrassed about doing what he just did? She smiled a little. In the quiet privacy of the garden, she leaned into his warmth. 

 

_ ‘I’ll save you Hanzo. I promise. Whatever the future holds for us, I will do everything to keep you from the fate that befell your father.’ _


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for her aid on this chapter.

Cassandra leaned against a practice spear as the demon lord practiced close combat against a dummy. The warmth of mid-afternoon shone upon the training grounds. While she admired her husband-to-be from behind, a part of her worried about the future the dragons had shown her. When the straw head of the dummy was knocked off the straw body and rolled to her, she repressed the idea that it would be her head on the floor.

 

No, it wouldn’t be. She vowed that it would not be her to die that fateful day.

 

“Cassandra.” Hanzo’s voice, mildly surprised by her presence from the sound of it, roused her from her thoughts.

 

“Hanzo.” She stepped forward, resting the spear on her shoulders.

 

“What are you doing here? You needn’t practice.”

 

“Aww, cute.” She beamed at him. “But no, I have to keep my skills sharp.”

 

“I meant it.” His eyes narrowed at her. “A wife shouldn’t take up the blade.” Cassandra blinked at him before bonking him on the head with the spear. “Ow!”

 

“First off, that’s rude. Secondly, you forget who I am. I’m a monster hunter first and foremost. My marriage to you will not change that. Who told you that pile of crap?”

 

“...Yasutomo and Tsuneuji.”

 

“Tell them that if they expect me to lay down my spear because of me marrying you, they are sorely mistaken. Now, do you wanna practice with me or you wanna go cool off?” She stared at him, expecting his answer.

 

“I will be joining you.” She nodded and went to the center of the yard.

 

“Pick your weapon. Bow, spear, bare fists, I don’t care.” She said, glancing back to the demon lord. She noticed the expression he bore, a contemplative yet serious grimace on his face. It was handsome, in a way, as he stepped across from her. She noticed he didn’t take up a weapon against her. He was going to spar her with his bare fists. A bold maneuver, Cassandra mused. With a bow to the other, Cassandra made her stand.

 

He charged forward, heel of his palm aiming for a weak spot. She parried with the spear, slightly skidding back from the force. Side stepping his lunge, she twisted her body to him in the side with the side of her spear, Hanzo grunted from the impact as he steadied himself afterward.

 

“So, what’s the reasoning behind their advice? The one I hit you over the head for?” She asked, gracefully side-stepping a kick.

 

“The husband should protect the wife.” He replied, aiming a punch for her shoulder. She had barely enough time to dodge causing her to grunt from the blow.

 

“But who will protect the husband from threats he can’t handle alone? From enemies within?” _‘From himself?’_ She mentally added, not daring to vocalize it as she dodged another punch. “I mean, there’s the whole ‘housewife handles all the house duties thing’ I’m fairly certain is behind it but a relationship should be two people supporting each other, not one demeaned for the other. And if that means they fight together, well so be it.” She emphasized it as she shifted her stance to strike him again.

 

“If the husband cannot protect the wife, how can he protect home and hearth?” He parried it with a decisive palm strike.

 

“Well, no man is an island.” Cassandra replied, “Not everything can be gone at solo, if that phrasing makes sense.” Hanzo nodded as he used her momentum against her, pulling her close. The two were a breath apart, breathing heavily. “You shouldn’t feel as if you have to do everything alone, whether it be for honor or pride. You have resources to help you, use them. And I, a monster hunter by trade, am a resource.”

 

“Now it is you I’d have to whack for that.” He hummed. She laughed softly.

 

“I suppose you’ll have to catch me first.” Suddenly she rammed into him with her shoulder, taking advantage of the weak point in his stance. He stepped back to steady herself, giving her the opportunity to backup to reset her position with her practice spear in hand.

 

“I already have, songbird.” He hummed, steadying his stance.

 

“Details details, darling.” His face darkened from a blush. Cassandra twirled to reset her stance as Hanzo did the same, both slowly circling each other to watch the other for their weakness in their stances. The playful air became thick with competition as Hanzo charged forward.

 

Within a heartbeat, she sidestepped his attack noticing a brief opening. His ankles showed weakness as he shifted to try and steady himself, they reacted slower than the rest of his body. Using her dancing skills, she quickly dropped to the floor while simultaneously shifting her legs around to kicked at his ankles. Hanzo yelped as he was thrown off balance and hit the ground with a groan, only for him to pause looking up at Cassandra who had placed the wooden spear against his chest, pinning him down. She had won the exchange.

 

Hanzo looked at her flabbergasted and out of breath, “How…?”

 

“I noticed you have delicate ankles, and your position gave that away when you landed.” Cassandra spoke, also short of breath.

 

“I am better than that.” He huffed, looking up at her. “However.” Cassandra looked a bit confused before he pulled his leg inward, tripping up the dancer’s stance causing her to fall forward. He caught her and the two looked at each other blushing before she sat carefully on his chest. Hanzo looked away, his blush darkening from his backfired plan.

 

“Aww, don’t be like that.” She blushed, laughing gently to try and ease the tension between the two of them. “It’s just a sparring session, nothing more nothing less.” The awkward silence ensued before she cleared her throat to catch his attention. "How about I sweeten this loss, just a little?”

 

“What do you m-” Before he finished the sentence, she leaned forward to peck his lips. That certainly silenced the demon lord, who just stared at her in shock. She stood up carefully and then held her hand out to him. He stared at her hand before carefully taking it, allowing her to help him up.

 

“You are a very strange woman, Cassandra.”

 

“Well, I’m a dancer turned monster hunter turned into demon lord’s bride. I got a resume.” She shrugged. “Do you w-”

 

“Lord Shimada!” Came the call of a servant. The two looked over to the servant in question, a tray of tea, water, and some small sandwiches in her hands. She set the tray down, bowed, and quickly left. Cassandra noticed the way the servant looked at the duo. Perhaps they rightly assumed they had fought...or presumed they had done something more salacious, given Hanzo’s blush.

 

“I suppose it’s snacktime.” Cassandra mused, heading over to the shade. She set the practice spear back in it’s rack. She glanced back, seeing Hanzo still standing there. “Hanzo?” She stepped back into the sun, going over to gently wave her hand in front of his face. “Hanzo, are you ok?”  

 

“I...am fine.” he pushed her hand aside and went into the shade. Cassandra followed him with a look, watching him pour out tea.

 

_‘I would presume otherwise but OK.’_ She thought as she followed him. Taking a seat next to him, he handed her a cup of tea before he poured out one for himself. Cassandra gently sipped the tea before coughing it out. It tasted nothing short of vile, with a taste and consistency almost like ink. Hanzo blinked at her in confusion.

 

“I’m afraid to ask if demons like their tea foul... “ She said, setting it down. “Urgh…”

 

“I always take my tea like this.”

 

“Wait, always?” She looked to him in shock. “No wonder you rarely smile. That...urgh, it tastes like it sucks the joy out of you like a leech.”

 

“Hm. How poetic.”

 

“My point is that that cup of tea is not my...cup of...tea…” She giggled. “Oh by the gods that just came out of my mouth.” She sat down, trying to contain her laughter. A grin tugged at the demon lord’s lips at the sound of her laughter. She poured out the cool water instead in another cup before taking a drink. She couldn’t help but smile as she drank, too amused at her own accidental little pun. As they relaxed in the warmth of the afternoon, Cassandra’s thoughts returned to Genji. She wondered what happened to him that split the brothers apart.

 

“Cassandra?” Hanzo’s voice roused her from her thoughts. She looked up to him. “I would expect you to be more celebratory over your win.”

 

“Love is not war, Hanzo. And I already have my prize in stealing a kiss.” She chuckled. “But now I...hm, how do I put this delicately…”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Alright, you asked for it.” She looked over to him. “What was it like when Genji was here.” She noticed his grip tightened on the cup. “Set the cup down before you br-” The glass began to crack. “Hanzo, you’ll br-” It shattered in his hand. He let his hand open slowly, revealing the shards of glass embedded in his dark skin. She moved over to take his hand. “That bad, huh?”

 

“...no.”

 

“Then you miss him, I imagine. More than anything.” She said before humming softly. The cool water floated over to his hand, circling around it as she pulled out the shards of glass. “Why did you take up the blade against him then, if you were so close?”

 

“Yasutomo and Tsuneuji brought forth proof that Genji was providing our weaknesses to monster hunters. I confronted him. It turned violent.” She noticed his hand tremble as the blood dripped onto the floor.

 

“And it turned into the burden you bore for years.” Cassandra finished, the last of the glass being picked out of his skin. “To know that he still lives, then must…?” She looked up to him, taking his slowly healing hand into hers. He didn’t reply, not looking at her. “Hanzo.” He yanked his hand away from hers.

 

“I must meditate.”

 

“No, you’re not leaving me behind.” She took his hand back. “This isn’t something you can just run and hide from.”

 

“Cassandra…” He took a deep breath. “He was my brother. I thrust a blade into my little brother. You stubbornly insist on staying by the side of a killer.”

 

“I don’t believe you’re as heartless as you think you are.” Cassandra pointed out. “If you were even half as heartless as you think you are, I don’t think Genji would be alive for me to talk about.”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re too kind or naive.”

 

“Hanzo, don’t say that.” She said softly, squeezing his hand. “I gave you my word Hanzo. You won that fateful duel, after all. You will not bear your burdens alone. I prom-”

 

“Lord Shimada.” The two glanced back, seeing Yasutomo in the doorway. Hanzo let out a sigh and got up. “You’re a...a…”

 

“Silence.” The demon lord growled. “Meet me in my study.”

 

“Yes, my lord!” Yasutomo bowed and scurried off. Cassandra watched him go warily before looking to Hanzo. He took a glance to Cassandra, a glance that makes her question what he was thinking, before leaving her all alone. She let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

 

“You stubborn lord.” She muttered. “I only hope that, when I save you from what the future holds, you can finally step on the path of healing yourself. Oh how you need it...”


	7. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for dialogue

Cassandra quickly remembered why weddings were only good for the guests.

 

Having a bunch of servants worrying over the wedding kimono, prodding and piercing with their needles and fussing over her was draining to say the least. She had never dreamed about her ‘dream wedding with Prince Charming’ as a little girl and she didn’t like being fussed over. The only thing she wanted to be ensured was being given food she could actually eat instead of human flesh and raw meat!

 

When she was finally freed, the moon was hanging high in the sky. In the distance, storm clouds rolled and rumbled. Cassandra couldn't help but feel as if it was an omen for the future. She had no fear of marrying the demon lord nor the night afterward but she did have a fear of what could cause the fate that befell Sojiro to fall upon Hanzo.

 

“Cassandra.” Came the familiar voice of her husband-to-be. She looked up to him, standing in front of the door that led to her room. The two stared at each other.

 

“Yes, Hanzo?” She asked. The demon lord blushed as he gently took her hand. His lips pressed against her knuckles.

 

“I wish to bid you a good night and easy slumber. Tomorrow will be busy for the both of us.”

 

“No kidding.” Cassandra laughed gently, her fingers moving to brush against his tusks. “I should say the same for you, Hanzo.” Pulling her hand back, she rested it against the door. “Adieu.” With that, she entered her room. Closing the door of her room behind her (and musing upon the last time she would do so), she sat down. She listened to Hanzo walk away before she lit a stick of incense. She needed to speak with The Dawn Brigade. Setting it in the tray, she closed her eyes and focused upon the Dawn Brigade, reaching out to them.

 

“Cass!”

 

Cassandra’s eyes shot open. Before her were the Dawn Brigade, sitting in a semi-circle around her. Taylor was next to Genji, the shy woman wrapped in dark leather and holding a trench-coat around her. Next to Genji was Jesse, who had Diana by his side. All four of them were relieved that she had responded.

 

“First off, I don’t know if Jesse’s danger kink has been rubbing off on you, which it probably has but, you’re in so much trouble. Second off, I don't know if your kinks are getting out of control or you’re just getting thirstier by the minute.” Diana began bluntly. “But you’re willingly marrying a demon lord!? That oh, might I add, almost killed you when you fought each other!! And I thought I was the one that was not supposed to be unsupervised.”

 

“Cass…” Taylor whimpered. “A-Are you sure you’re OK?”

 

“Look, look, I’m fine. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be hearing from me right now.” She turned to Diana. “And I wasn't going to get killed from him. It wouldn't be honorable.”

 

“Like I'm supposed to believe that… you’re just as convincing as Jesse trying to get out of something stupid he did that I told him, Not to do.”

 

“Now hold on there Darlin’ not all of my antics are that crazy!” Jesse huffed poking Diana’s side, causing her to squeak.

 

“I beg to differ but OK.” Cassandra intervened, pulling the conversation back to her. “I bet Genji filled you in on what happened.” The four nodded. “There’s a reason I’m doing all this.” Aside from Hanzo being attractive but if she admitted that then Diana would never let her hear the end of it. Using the mist, she formed a miniature version of Sojiro, the black leaking from his eyes and mouth. “It’s this...ailment, corruption, I don’t know what the hell it is. Jesse didn’t know what it was when I called upon him. All I have is guesses and inferences on this from the situation around me. There’s the elders of the Shimada Clan, Yasutomo and Tsuneuji, who've been around since...fuck, forever.”

 

Diana flicked one of her nearby chess pieces at Cass’ forehead before catching it again. “Watch your language.”

 

“Duly noted.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “And, uh Genji, is tea supposed to taste and have the consistency of ink?”

 

“Only if you made it wrong. Really really wrong.”

 

“Then there’s the ‘tea’ Hanzo drinks. It tastes like it drains the life and happiness from your soul.” She shivered at the memory of the taste. “And while I was sparring with Hanzo, he mentioned some advice the elders gave him: A wife shouldn't take up a blade. I mean, I whacked him for that, but it just screams ‘disempower the person closest to someone to kill them’, just like Lady Sakura was killed by Sojiro.”

 

“I’m going to cut those elders down if they said that to my face.” Diana huffed angrily.

 

“Who?” Jesse asked, tilting his head at the mention of Sakura.

 

“Genji and Hanzo’s mother. She was killed by Sojiro, her husband, before he took a wakizashi to the gut, a samurai’s honorable suicide. I think she was a shrine maiden before her marriage to him.” The figure of Sojiro shifted. “And there’s also the dragons of the clan. They showed me a vision where Hanzo and I...we met the same fate as Sakura and Sojiro.” The figure changed into Hanzo, wielding the katana like he did in the vision. She noticed Genji visibly stiffen. “But my words, it seems like I knew that someone or something was forcing Hanzo to fight. Or this ailment was forced upon him.”   

 

“The only fate that I'm seeing in the near future is me giving those elders a piece of my mind and blade when I come find you.”

 

“Diana no.” Jesse huffed taking away Thorn, much to her dismay.

 

“Hold up, I never said the elders were behind this. Sexist? Yes, I can understand that. Suspicious? Oh yes. But I don’t know for certain. I kn-

 

“OK, I'm going to give you a quick heads up. Doesn't it seem suspicious that when both their parents died, the elders were so quick to respond? It seems as if they were plotting this downfall for some time, they just needed the right moment. How they did it, I don't know but my guess is that the ink drool think was probably a prolonged exposure to it.”

 

“I understand. It is very suspicious. But I don't have proof that they did it. All I have is a strong suspicion.” Cassandra pointed out.

 

“The last I saw them was them taking Hanzo away, muttering something about taking out the traitor in the midst.” Genji added. “Hanzo said I sold secrets of the Shimada Clan to monster hunters. But I never did that. Not that he listened…”

 

“That’s strange...considering that I only heard of the Shimada Clan from...well, the very kitsune who sold me out to...I think save someone they were holding hostage.” Cassandra hummed thoughtfully at Genji’s words.

 

“See this is why you need to get out now, look I get it that you wanna help out this Hanzo demon, but something in my gut tells me that you’re not going to like where this ends up in the end. Think about it, sure history is bound to repeat itself, but not in the same way. Sure those ancient dragons may have shown you a future where you died per say from Hanzo doing the same thing but you've also gotta take one key factor in mind.”

 

“And what is that, Diana?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she listened.

 

“I think I know what yer goin’ honey. I mean doesn't it seem a little too convenient that you show up, get captured, forced to marry him and that those uh spirit dragons show you things that normally people shouldn't know of?”

 

“Not to mention, you’re not going to die by his blade. After all according to Genji after that duel they had, he forbid himself from ever using it again. So my guess is that those elders might do something to force him in a position where he has to use a blade. In short-”

 

“Make sure Han’s got his bow available, that way you can prevent yerself from getting cut down and you can do uh that energy redirect thing you did a few missions back. Right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“That was with Divine Galdr, and I was barely standing afterward.” Cassandra hummed thoughtfully. “If I do that, it’ll leave me open to the elders…if they do raise a blade against me. Unless Kenji and Tomo trust me enough to protect me.”

 

“I’m impressed they like you enough to show you the past and a vision of the future.” Genji intervened. “The dragons of the Clan are fickle. They like very few people.”

 

“...I wonder...Sakura looked like she was a shrine maiden, a healer. I’m primarily a healer who can stab pretty good. Maybe that’s why they approve of me.” Cassandra mused.

 

“I mean look at me and Apollo, somehow he’s tolerant of me and my antics.”

 

“Because you two are bound together Diana.” Genji pointed out. “Your spirit guardian and the dragon clans are different yet the same in strange ways.”

 

“Regardless.” Cassandra retook the conversation. “I can’t just leave him. For one thing, I have a wedding tomorrow. For another th-”

 

“WHAT?!” All four of them yelled in surprise. Cassandra let out a grumble.

 

“OH HELL NO! Babe we need to crash this party!” Diana hissed angrily. “I don't trust these elders! They’ll probably pull something on her when she’s got her guard down!”

 

“Darlin’ I don't think it’s gonna be that easy for us to waltz in there.”

 

“You've had crazy plans that somehow worked before!!”

 

“The Elders wouldn't allow such things to happen.” Genji butted in.

 

“Diana, Jesse, Genji!” Cassandra snapped. The trio looked at her. “As I was saying, I wouldn't be able to leave in good conscious. Hanzo...he…” She looked to the Hanzo, looking as normal as a demon usually did, with the shattered glass piercing his skin and blood seeping onto the ‘floor’. “When I sparred with him, I could sense the burdens he had inside. He always calls himself monstrous and heartless, as if he’s trying to convince himself that he _is_ those things. He needs help. And you can curse my bleeding heart all you want, but I can’t just leave him like that. He bleeds regret and self-loathing and tries to hide it behind sharp words and his appearance.”  

 

“Cass…” Taylor hummed, a soft smile on her face. “You really are in love, aren't you?”

 

“...maybe.”

 

“Ughhhh… You’re thirst is real Cass.” Diana groaned as Jesse rolled his eyes. Genji’s hand met his mask.

 

“Duly noted, once again.” Cassandra sighed. “Not only is that ink corruption ailment thing needs a name and a cure, but I’m in love with a demon lord too. Sue me.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you became a hunter just to get la-”

 

“Diana!” Jesse groaned. Cassandra summoned her spear and bopped her on the head, causing the woman in question to yelp and fall backward.

 

“Don’t make fun of how I became a hunter. It’s disrespectful to all those people who were slaughtered that night.”

 

“I know, I know, my bad, my dark humor came out again.” She groaned. Cassandra pulled up her knee to rest her head against it.

 

“There’s also another opportunity. From what I know, the Shimada Clan is one of the most powerful demon clans in the area. If I marry the lord...it’ll trail-blaze human-demon relations to improve.”

 

“And you being in love helps with that?” Taylor teased gently.

 

“Yeah yeah, look at me all lovesick and shit.”

 

“Watch your language!” Diana pointed out again.

 

“Noted, again.”

 

“I doubt it but sure.” Diana shook her head a bit.

 

“Cass, please…” Taylor reached out to hold Cassandra’s hand. “Whatever happens, we’re here to help. We’re friends first and foremost. We support each other, through thick and thin.” Cassandra nodded.

 

“The Dawn Brigade sticks together. We rise together, like the dawn.”

 

“Like the da...wn…” Taylor trailed off, looking behind Cassandra. “Where did they come from?” Cassandra looked behind her, seeing a pair of owls behind her. One was gold, half-moon spectacles on its beak. The other was silver, a silver monocle over a missing left eye. Genji immediately tensed up.

 

“Them! It’s them!” He growled.

 

Diana shifted her stance with Thorn in her hand, partly in front of Jesse protectively as he drew Peacekeeper. “Get out of there now Cass!” Jesse barked as Diana snarled loudly.

 

“We’ve been compromised Cassandra. You’re on your own.” Genji quickly snapped to Cassandra. “Go!”

 

And with that, Cassandra found herself back in reality. The incense stick was out, yet half burnt. What caused Genji to suddenly get aggressive? As she thought about the owls, a shiver shot up her spine.

 

 _‘The Elders...they must’ve been eavesdropping on us.’_ She thought fearfully.

 

 _‘You will not succeed.’_ A voice whispered in her mind, warped to nonrecognition. She tensed up, freezing. _‘You believe you can change the future? You can save him? That you will last beyond the ages? You are a naive fool.’_

 

 _‘No. I am staying.’_ Cassandra replied to the voice. _‘You cannot chase me out of here. I love him, I will make our love last! And nothing you can do will stop me.’_ The voice laughed in her mind.

 

_‘We shall see, Songbird…’_

  
_‘Damn right you will, whoever you are.’_ Cassandra thought defiantly, staring at the rumbling storm clouds clouding the sky.


	8. Cranes of Gold

Cassandra stared at herself in the mirror, dressed in the wedding kimono. Golden cranes and dragons flew across the white fabric. If she knew anything about symbolism, cranes had life mates while the dragons were for the dragons of the Shimada Clan. It felt luxurious and she had many exquisite outfit and dresses on her in her lifetime (of 33 years. Short but she ignored that). 

 

She remembered the call to flee, to essentially leave Hanzo at the altar and return to the Dawn Brigade and come back guns blazing ready to face the wrath of a furious clan. Her eyes fluttered closed, imaging the heartbroken demon lord with the dragons chirping unhappily at his legs, shards of a teacup in his bloodied hand. 

 

She couldn't just leave him. She would not leave him. Not while Yasutomo and Tsuneuji lived. She didn’t trust them with her life. Diana had a point in how suspicious they were. There was also that voice, warped and hungry for her failure, that spoke when she awoke from meditation. Perhaps it was the two elders, their combined voices making them unrecognizable to her ears?

 

“Miss Destler?” The servant’s voice roused her from her thoughts. 

 

“I’m sorry, did you say something? I was lost in my thoughts.” Cassandra turned to the servant, noticing a wooden box in her hands. The symbol of the Shimada Clan was burnt into the wood, surrounded by markings of lightning. The box was opened, revealing a golden hairpin of a crane in flight. “It’s...lovely.” 

 

“It was Lady Sakura’s.” The servant explained. “Lord Shimada wished for you to wear it.” Cassandra hummed thoughtfully. She never pegged Hanzo to be the sentimental type. She remembered the terrified shrine maiden, pleading for her husband to come back to her, and shuddered. “Miss Destler?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just some pre-wedding jitters.” 

 

“You, getting cold feet?”

 

“Well, I am to marry a powerful demon lord. Would you not get jitters too?” She asked. The servant looked thoughtful at her words.

 

“I mean, I suppose…”

 

“Shush!” Another servant hissed. “We do not have time for idle chit-chat!”

 

“It’s not idle if you’re preparing me for my own wedding.” Cassandra pointed out, lowering herself down to help the servant get the crane pin in her hair. Her short bob of a haircut made the attachment of the pin mildly difficult. The servant bit her lip as she worked on getting the pin to stay in her short hair. Finally, after some work and a little magic, the pin was settled. It glimmered in the soft light. Cassandra stood up and looked out the window, staring at the dark grey storm clouds. She mused upon their meaning, the dark grey looming over what was supposed to be a happy day.

 

Well, it would normally be happy if it weren’t for the situation at hand: arranged with a duel, the undercurrent of betrayal and her own suspicions of the elders. The servants led the way to the main hall, most likely the threat of rain sending the ceremony inside. As they entered, Cassandra noticed only four demons: her husband-to-be, the two elders, and what looked to be an officiator. The two servants immediately scampered out of the room, leaving the five alone. Hanzo reached a hand out to her and she stepped forward carefully to taking his hand. She glanced to the officiator, summoning good spirits to the wedding to bless the couple. She noticed the elders were looking more nervous than happy that their lord was getting married. Or perhaps it was Kenji and Tomo floating nearby the officiater, giving nasty glares to Yasutomo and Tsuneuji. The two dragons were looking the most regal she had seen as they floated above the officiator. Perhaps they dressed up for the wedding? The officiator changed his tone, reverent as if he was in prayer. Cassandra turned her eyes to Hanzo, noticing the crested kimono bearing the insignia of the Clan, the swirling dragons. He looked breathtaking. 

 

“The vows.” The officiator said, earning a blink of surprise from Cassandra. The demon lord cleared his throat. 

 

“I, Hanzo Shimada, vow to protect you for all of our days. I vow to respect you as my wife, to console you in sorrow, to aid you in your time of need, and to always by your side. Your enemies are my enemies, and your allies are my allies as well.” Cassandra noticed how rehearsed his lines were and yet she sensed the tremble in his hands. He was just as nervous as her, how cute! A brief moment passed before she realized it was her turn. 

 

“Hanzo...I am not one for long speeches of love and devotion.” Cassandra began carefully. “But I am one for action. As long as the sun moves, as long as the stars burn, as long as the seasons pass, may my love never be in doubt.” She blushed a bit at how short her vow was compared to Hanzo’s. But he was still smiling.

 

“As unconventional as ever, Cassandra.” He murmured.

 

“You sound surprised.” She whispered, squeezing his hands. He guided her to turn to the officiator. Cassandra glanced to the three cups before them, the ceremonial drinking of the sake. She took a deep breath, suffocating her nerves as the sake was poured. Hanzo was handed the smallest first and took three sips before handing the cup to her. She carefully took the cup and sipped thrice before handing it to the officiator. The process was repeated twice, each cup slightly bigger than the previous. Cassandra presumed it was for symbolism. 

 

Cassandra glanced up to the dragons, noticing their slow nod of approval. The officiator handed them a branch, wrapped in paper with kanji of good luck and happiness. The dragons slowly filed from the great hall. She looked to Hanzo. He nodded and led the way out of the great hall. 

 

Despite the stormy weather above them, the dragons floated onward. The forest loomed over them but the red glow of the dragons made their barren branches less threatening. The path was worn, most likely from the many couples of the Shimada Clan following this very path on their wedding day. The dragons led them to a tree, larger than the rest, but the branches were just as barren as the rest of them. Cassandra frowned at the sight before looking to Hanzo. He went up to the trunk, Cassandra noticing a shrine within the thick black wood, and set the branch on the altar. Cassandra followed him and did the same. 

 

“Cassandra.”

 

“Yes, Hanzo?” 

 

“Do you know what this shrine symbolizes?” He asked. She looked upward into the barren branches.

 

“I am afraid I do not.” 

 

“Legend states that the ancestor of the Shimada Clan, Ichirou Shimada, met a pair of dragons under the branches of this very tree. Ichirou was a peasant, by demon standards, and the land was about to fall to a cruel warlord.” Hanzo explained. “The two dragons tested Ichirou, to see if he was worthy for their aid. He preserved, even nearly losing his life to their trials. The dragons deemed him worthy and marked their worthiness on his arm.” 

 

“The same arm that bears the dragons on you?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Indeed. With the dragons, the warlord fell. The name Shimada became synonymous with strength. And thus, Shimada Castle was constructed for him. The hand of the daughter of the lord of the land originally was given to him, and we have held this land ever since.” 

 

“I see.” Cassandra nodded and stared up at the tree again. “Has this tree ever bloomed?” 

 

“A few times, so I’ve been told. The last time it bloomed was the marriage of my parents. Cherry blossoms fell upon them.” Cassandra mused at how romantic the sight must have been, a shrine maiden and a demon lord standing side by side showered by pink petals. “The tree remained in bloom until she died. The petals wilted with her.” Cassandra noticed the sorrow in his face. She reached over to gently hold his hand. She noticed the tears beginning to fall. 

 

“You two must have been quite close.” 

 

“...I think of her often.” 

 

“I do not doubt she loved you until her dying breath.” Cassandra moved closer to him, gently cupping his face. “Nor do I doubt she loves you now, from the beyond.” Her thumbs gently rubbed at his tears, Hanzo blinking as if he just realized he was crying. She felt him try to move away from her and did not let him, keeping her hands where they were. She gently pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. Her hands moved up into his hair, tilting his head just so slightly to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back. The demon lord stared at her, mouth slightly agape. 

 

“Cassandra…” He breathed out. She felt his hands slid onto her hips. “I...I must confess, I did not expect you to stay as long as you have.” 

 

“You expected me to leave you at the altar with a broken heart?” 

 

“To put it bluntly, yes.”

 

“Now who put that idea in your head?” She asked, frowning. He didn’t respond to her. “Hanzo, I would never leave you there. I will not leave you behind. I promise you.” She gently peppered his face with kisses. “I will stay, come hell or high water.” She kissed the tear trails that had slid down his face. “I’m terrible with speeches and all that. But never doubt I love.” 

 

“You are a strange woman, Cassandra.” He murmured.

 

“So I’ve been told.” She laughed gently. The wind began to blow, the branches above them creaking from the breeze. Cassandra caught the scent of rain upon the wind, followed by flowers. The two looked up, watching a single pink flower flutter from above into their hand. “A good omen?” She wondered aloud.

 

“No, not just a good omen…” Hanzo mused. “My mother...her name was Sakura.” He held the bloom up. “And this is a cherry blossom. She was named after the blossom.”

 

“You think she approves of me, in the beyond?”

 

“I know so.” Cassandra noticed his smile was the widest she had seen. She couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“I’m glad I have her approval.” She moved her hands to pull him closer. “May I ask you to indulge me in another kiss?” 

 

“Anything for my bride.” She leaned forward to meet him in another kiss, her heart pounding with joy.


	9. Dragon's Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, be warned!

When the two returned to Castle Shimada, the castle was brimming with life. Cassandra was surprised to see exactly how many demons had lived in the shadows. She knew Japan’s demons were not the same as the demons and monsters of other nations but the sheer variety surprised her. She faintly glimpsed the kitsune Mikoto, a tiny kitsune child in her arms. Perhaps it was the Kamui that Mikoto betrayed her for. Of course, Cassandra never bore ill will to the kitsune for selling her out to the Shimada Clan, especially since she had the lord as her new husband.

 

The feast was long, full of food and sake and good fun. Cassandra ate the food designated for her, watching the demons gorge on the food that they loved. It was morbidly fascinating to watch them eat, enough to have Hanzo inquire often whether if she was ok or not.

 

As the night passed, Cassandra noticed the glimpses of hunger at her. Not a hunger to feed upon her, but the hunger to indulge in his new wife. The touches, brief but not hiding their intent, made it all too clear that he was restraining himself. Of course, Hanzo was not the only one feeling the hunger to indulge. Cassandra too felt the burning need to see her husband in all of his glory and then some. A soft blush crept on her face. Was it not just weeks earlier she despised the idea of marrying him? That she called him a lesser demon pretending to be a lord? What was it about him that...well, she fell in love with?

 

“Quickly now.” Came his whisper. She noticed that the demons were getting rowdy, a friendly wrestling match ready to burst from their talk. Feeling his hand on her back, she quickly got up. The two slipped away from the feast into the halls of Shimada Castle. Cassandra couldn’t help but giggle as they went through the halls of the castle. “What has my bride laughing?” Hanzo hummed in her ear.

 

“It’s the sake.” She chuckled. “And I never took you as someone who could sneak away so...sneakily.”

 

“It’s music to my ears. But it’s time for a different song, my love.” Cassandra shivered at the pet-name. He led her up some stairs before into, what she presumed, his room.

 

The room was decorated elegantly, deep reds contrasting black. Before she could take it in, he gently pushed her to the bed. Cassandra quickly took the moment to pull the hairpin off and reach over to place the delicate pin on the bedside table. If it was as valued as the servant claimed, she didn’t want to ruin it. Hanzo’s hands ripped apart the stark-white kimono, the expensive silk thrown off like rags and earning a surprised yelp from his new bride. She shivered from the cool air hitting her nude body.  

 

“H-Hey, it’s no fair you’re st-” She pointed out. He grinned and leaned back. He went teasingly slow in the removal of his own kimono, Cassandra whining at his pace. “You tease!”

 

“And you are no better, my little songbird.” The demon lord growled playfully, earning a shiver from her. “You have teased me, mercilessly so. And now I will repay it tenfold.” Cassandra watched as it fell away, revealing his muscular physique that she would only feel a bit of shame to admit she longed for since the duel. Her gaze moved down as he continued the slow strip, trying to resist pouncing on him herself.

 

And finally he was nude. Cassandra let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The demon chuckled, his hand resting on her leg. He knelt down and pulled her close, her thighs resting on his shoulders, before gently kissing the soft skin. Her body visibly shivered at the sensation. His lips traveled inward, Cassandra feeling pricks of pain from his tusks, before he took her clit in his mouth.

 

“Hanzo!” She gasped, arching her back a little from the sensation. The demon hummed as he began to lick and suckle at her entrance, nails lightly digging into her skin. The dancer squirmed in the bed, panting and shaking from the pleasure. His name spilled from her lips freely, only getting louder as his tongue slipped inside her. She squeaked as it reached deep inside her, faintly realizing that some demons had a longer tongue than others. It seemed Hanzo was one of them, considering how it was working inside her and making her see stars already. She reached down, a hand combing through his hair and letting the hair sash fall silently to the ground. The demon let out a rumble of approval, Cassandra shivering in pleasure from the sensation. She wondered how long he could go on for, the night was young after all. She glanced down to him, noticing how pleased he looked nestled between her legs and eating her out like she was everything he ever wanted.

 

A part of her wanted that to be true.

 

Orgasm ripped through her body, earning a cry of pleasure and her new husband’s name. The demon glanced up to her with a mischievous grin in his eyes before resuming eating out her trembling entrance. Cassandra squirmed a bit more from the sensation.   


“Hanzo! Hanzo, please!” She gasped out. The demon merely chuckled as he continued, pulling back just a little to suckle on her clit. “You tease!”

 

“You have done the same to me, my bride.” He pointed out. “Ever since you nearly bested me in that duel.”

 

“If...that was when you...became smitten with me...ah, Hanzo! There!” She gasped as his tongue went back to work inside her. “Oh Hanzo...you...I...I love you!” She cried into the bedroom. She sensed a prideful swell in her demonic husband. He pulled back, leaving her to whimper needily. “Hanzo…”

 

“Cassandra.” She could sense the pleasure in his tone of how submissive she was. She felt the tip of his cock prod at her entrance. “You are ever full of surprises.” He pushed inside her suddenly, earning a cry of surprise. It hurt, being suddenly so full, but not enough to tell him to stop.

 

“You love it...though…” She said through deep breaths. He grinned at her.

 

“Indeed I do, my little songbird.” He thrust into her for emphasis, earning a pleasured noise. “As much as I love the song you’re singing right now.” Another thrust for emphasis before he settled into a rhythm. Cassandra moaned out in pleasure as he thrust into her. His claws dug into the skin, a little pain to her pleasure.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo, my love!” She moaned out. Hanzo let out a pleased rumble.

 

“My bride, my songbird, Cassandra…” He rumbled, leaning down to rest his head against hers. “I love you.” He murmured. Her hands reached up to pull him close into a searing hungry kiss, letting his tusks press against delicate lips. His tongue darted inside the moment she let him, wrestling with her tongue. She let out a needy moan, hands digging into his hair.

 

“I love you too Hanzo.” She whispered between kisses. “I love you so much…”

 

“Nng...come. Come with me. Now.” He growled, filling her with warmth. Her body visibly shuddered as she came with him. As they came down from their high, Cassandra’s gaze met his.

 

“We have all night, my love.”

 

“We certainly do.”

 

The night would be long and pleasurable, with only the deep red clouds of dawn to greet them. With their final round, Cassandra could barely fight off exhaustion. She was impressed that Hanzo was still standing with labored breath. He gently picked her up bridal style and took her into another room, she recognized it as the bath. Settled inside the jacuzzi-style tub, warm water began to fill the tub. Cassandra leaned against the side, watching him quietly. When the tub was full, he stepped inside and moved next to her.

 

“Well, Cassandra?” He asked. Cassandra noticed the breathlessness in his voice.

 

“That was wonderful.” She smiled and leaned against him. The quiet between them was comfortable, Cassandra’s eyes fluttering closed. “I love you Hanzo.”

 

“I love you too, Cassandra.” The demon lord murmured.


	10. Ominous Portents

“Hanzo?” Cassandra blinked away the lamp-light. She noticed her new husband seemingly working on...whittling? “Hanzo, what’s the matter?”

 

“It is nothing you should worry about. Go back to sleep.”

 

Cassandra let out a huff at his words. It had been a couple weeks since they had been officially married. She was no longer a Destler in the eyes of the Divine, but a Shimada. And yet, the elders seemed damn determined to keep them apart. There was the increased aggression when she did try to visit him, or so she had been told by the elders when she attempted to visit him. There was also something about a squad of monster hunters in the area, although they couldn’t confirm if it was the Dawn Brigade or not.  

 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t tried to confirm the news herself. However, each attempt had been thwarted by the weather. The storm clouds above lingered like a miasma. She felt the static electricity in the air when she tried to return to town. It was like the clouds were a shield: nobody was leaving Shimada Castle and nobody was entering the castle.

 

 _‘Damn Elders...this must be their work.’_ Cassandra thought at the time. Given how they refused to recognize her as a Shimada (at least, when Hanzo wasn’t around to glare at them), how they invaded her own dreams to taunt her, she knew they were to blame. However, the lack of proof incensed her. She couldn’t just claim they were doing wrong, they had lived for centuries longer than her. No, it had to be something truly damning.

 

She shivered at the thought of something damning to find to take them down. It seemed like a monumental challenge. And what if Hanzo got hurt in the process? The Dawn Brigade? Yes, they could handle themselves but at some point, their energy would fail them. And Hanzo...the vision flickered in her mind, the image of his maddened body slaughtering her.

 

Shoot, now she couldn’t sleep.

 

With a grumble, she sat up. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“My brain decided to have some deep thoughts and now I can’t sleep either.” She looked to him. “Wanna talk about yours?”

 

“Will we need a shogi board to do so?” Cassandra chuckled at his question.

 

“I would think we would be beyond using shogi to talk about our thoughts.” She propped up the pillows. “Now come back to bed, please.” She reached out to him. The demon lord stared at her for a few minutes before setting down the wood and knife on the table. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. She pulled him into her arms, resting her head on his tattooed arm. “Tell me what’s keeps you up at night.”

 

“I wish I knew the answer, Cassandra.” He sighed. “Yasutomo and Tsuneuji have kept me busy all day. When night falls, I just can’t seem to sleep from the work piled on me. And this storm that has settled on Shimada Castle…”

 

“It doesn’t seem natural.” Cassandra mused.

 

“That is because it is not a natural storm. This is a Dragonstorm.”

 

“What’s the difference?” Cassandra asked.

 

“A Dragonstorm is one of the blessings from the dragons of the clan. It circles around Shimada Castle to protect it against the enemies of the clan. But those inside cannot escape.”

 

“And that is intentional?”

 

“Yes, it is to cut off the armies of our enemy. While they run into the storm’s exterior and get electrocuted, our army can finish off the confused army within the storm.”

 

“Hmm, how tactical.” Cassandra mused.

 

“It takes the concentration of our elders to summon and dismiss the storm in the first place.” Hanzo continued. Cassandra wondered if the Galdrs could do anything about the storm, if push came to shove, but didn’t ask.

 

“I thought it was just a normal storm when it came on our wedding day.” Cassandra said. _‘Although I doubt it was to protect me.’_

 

“I requested it.” Hanzo said. “I wanted no one, demon or mortal, to interrupt our wedding.” He looked outside. “It is only staying because of the rumored hunters in our territory.”

 

“Hunters?”

 

“Yes, more of you. Did you call for the Dawn Brigade to come?”

 

“No, no I didn’t.” Cassandra said, only a half lie. She didn’t specifically request for them to come but, knowing them, they would come regardless. They couldn’t stop the wedding and, with the Dragonstorm up, they wouldn’t be able to enter the forests surrounding Shimada Castle anyway.  It could have explained why she had been suddenly been cut off from them. That didn't stop her before from contacting them through meditation but, given how the elders could listen in on her, it was too risky to call on them like she did before.

 

While that was good for their safety, it meant Cassandra was truly and completely alone. Cassandra shuddered at the thought, a shudder that Hanzo noticed.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

“No, I mean...well, sort of. The Dawn Brigade are family to me. I did tell them about what happened, including our marriage, I just...I don’t want them to get hurt from the Dragonstorm.”

 

“Why did you not tell them about the Dragonstorm?”

 

“Well.” Cassandra’s hand squeezed his own hand, the one attached to his tattooed arm. “I didn’t know the Dragonstorm was a thing until you just told me about it. I thought it was just a regular storm.” And there was also the fact that she was very certain that any attempts to contact them would be known by Yasutomo and Tsuneuji.

 

“Then I will go find the Dawn Brigade and bring them to you.” Cassandra took in a breath.

 

“Really?” She looked to him in surprise. “I...if you can do it, thank you.” She said with a teary smile. “Oh, now isn’t the time to tears.” She took in a deep breath. Water formed in her hands and produced the four before them, sitting down. They were echoes of their last conversation, silently talking to her and listening. Hanzo studied them intensely. She smiled sadly seeing them again.

 

“I see…” She noticed his gaze was focused squarely on Genji. “...Cassandra?”

 

“Yes, Hanzo?”

 

“Is...Is Genji happy? When you last saw him?” He asked. Cassandra let the watery figures fade into mist.

 

“Well, he was concerned about my marriage to you when I talked to him but...yes, I think he’s happy. Certainly with Taylor, the woman who was sitting next to him.”

 

“...I misjudged him.” He murmured. “I only hope I can earn his forgiveness.”

 

“Perhaps you’ll get that chance when you finally meet him. He’s changed, as have you.”

 

“You are ever so kind to me.” Hanzo pressed his lips against her head. “But I know this power of yours drains you of your energy. Please, slumber.”  


“Only if you slumber with me. And no getting out of bed to do more whittling!” Cassandra pulled him down into the sheets. Hanzo let out an amused chuckle, pulling her close.

 

“As you wish, my songbird.”

 

\---

 

Cassandra flipped through the paperwork Hanzo had to deal with, the demon lord having left the papers in their room. As she flipped through them, she frowned at how little the Dawn Brigade was mentioned. If the Dragonstorm was meant to protect Shimada Castle, then who or what was the threat that the elders saw it fit to bring up the protective storm?

 

Then her eye caught something interesting. A scribbling, not from Hanzo’s hand, but most likely Tsuneuji or Yasutomo’s hand. She squinted, trying to make sense of the scribbling.

 

‘Hanzo, Ichor’

 

“Ichor? What does that mean?” Cassandra murmured, tilting her head a little. It was a tiny little scribble on the back of the paper but she couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. And now that she was thinking about it...she looked to the back of the papers to see if there were more scribbles. The opening of the door made her jump, whipping around in surprise.

 

“Forgive me, but Lady Shimada?” A servant, bearing a silver winged hair-pin, entered the room. “I bring tea from Lord Shimada.”

 

“Oh, tea from Hanzo? Whatever for?”

 

“He wishes to apologize for missing lunch again.” Cassandra sighed at his message.

 

“If it’s that important, I can’t fault him for being distracted.” She set the papers down and sat down on the chair. “Come on, bring it over.” She motioned the servant over. The servant set the cool tea on the table. Cassandra took the tea and drank, noting the light herbal scent and bitter taste. Most teas were bitter. “Urgh, where’s the sugar?”

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have any. The Dragonstorm has prevented us from going to get sugar.” The servant admitted. Cassandra raised an eyebrow but continued to drink. A heaviness began to creep into her limbs, akin to slumber. Cassandra blinked in surprise and tried to stand, only to fall over. She let out a cry of surprise. She looked up, her vision darkening, and faintly saw a dark smile on the servant’s face.

 

 _‘Tsuneuji! Yasutomo!’_ Cassandra’s thoughts raged against them. _‘Damn you! Damn you to whatever hell demons go to!’_ Her mind was sound and conscious while her body was completely in slumber, a realization that pleasantly surprised her. The sound of footsteps thundered next to her.

 

“Cassandra!” Hanzo’s voice broke through. Cassandra felt her spirits rise.

 

 _‘Hanzo! Hanzo, it’s them! Tsuneuji and Yasutomo, they poisoned me!’_ She tried to scream but her body refused to obey. _‘Hanzo! Can you hear me?’_

 

“Oh no, someone must have poisoned our tea stores!” Yasutomo said in surprise as Cassandra felt her body rest on the bed, the hands were gentle with her, they were Hanzo’s.

 

“It must be the Dawn Brigade!”

 

“Silence, you fools! Why would the Dawn Brigade poison one of their own!” Hanzo snapped angrily. “And how did you let them slip into the castle!’

 

“Well, perhaps to get to you.” Tsuneuji pointed out. “It seems they had found a crack in our defenses and wormed their way in.”

 

“They are sneaky and underhanded creatures, they will hurt others to get their target out.” Yasutomo stated in disgust. “Such vile creatures indeed.”

 

 _‘No, no that’s not true! Hanzo, Hanzo!’_ Cassandra’s mind screamed out.

 

“No one makes an attempt on my wife’s life in my castle!” He snarled loudly and the elders and servant gasped at the lightning that started to form around his tattoo. She could feel it as well, the air changed as it was charged with static electricity. “If they wish to draw me out, they have trifled with the wrong lord. Prepare my armor and Stormbow for battle. They will receive their fight and I will avenge my wife.” He said protectively and barked the order part, making the elders and servant rush out from the sound of their footsteps.

 

A few moments later, she felt him kiss her head softly. “Forgive me Cassandra...but those friends of yours have hurt you. I will put an end to them for doing so.” With that he left quickly, leaving her alone.

 

 _‘No! I can’t let it happen, I will not let it happen!’_ She screamed. _‘This has to be a poison...think Cass think!’_ She tried to wiggle her fingers, only for nothing to happen. _‘Ok, movement’s down. What can I do...Light Song can be done only with humming, if I can just…’_ She tried to hum. After straining with her unconscious body, Cassandra managed to let out a tiny hum. _‘Keep going...if I can just complete the song…!’_ As she hummed, she could sense the holy magic begin to work. Movement returned to her body slowly, first through a painful sensation of pins and needles as if she had been putting her whole body weight on her arm and it had fallen asleep. Slowly, the pain faded away along with the sensation. She slowly opened her eyes.

 

“There...there we go…” She slowly got up and shook her head. “I don’t have time. I need to stop them…Diana! Please...I need your help...I need to blend into the shadows.”

 

 _‘It’s about damn time you reached out for help.’_ Cassandra soon felt someone cover her eyes, hug her from behind as she felt herself being pulled away from the light and into the warm darkness itself. It didn't scare her at all, she wasn't scared of Diana. Her friends voice echoed in her mind as she spoke again. _‘Silence your voice, think with your head and I shall protect and silence your movement. Come now Songbird, let's take a listen on conversations we’re not supposed to hear~”_

 

She had to stop them before they doomed Hanzo for all time. Cassandra opened her eyes, now more determined than ever. They would not get away from their crimes so easily.


	11. Dagger in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for dialogue

The shadows of the castle felt like walking through muck. Cassandra could only wonder what history mired the shadows to make it feel like she was walking through an unclean miasma. If it was anything like what she saw in the vision...she shook her head, sending those thoughts away. She had to focus on Hanzo!

 

“She’s gone!” Came the voice of the servant who poisoned her. Cassandra grinned, slipping into her shadow to catch a ride. “Yasutomo and Tsuneuji must know about this!” The servant ran off, unknowingly having the very songbird she was seeking in tow. As the servant ran through the castle, Cassandra couldn’t help but wonder why the servant betrayed her to the elders. Perhaps the grip of the elders was far stronger than one aggressive vengeance-hungry demon lord who believed his young newly-wed wife was dead from poison. She shivered at the thought. 

 

When the servant found Yasutomo, Cassandra slipped into his shadow. 

 

“What, she’s gone?!” Yasutomo shrieked. “Well don’t just stand there, go find her!” The elder rushed off, with Cassandra in tow in his own shadow. “Impossible…” He muttered. “That should have sedated her…how did she manage to get up and moving so quick…”

 

_ ‘Never underestimate my songs, you old bastard.’ _ Cassandra thought bitterly as he moved through the castle.

 

_ ‘Nor underestimate the allies that she’s bound to.’ _ Diana mused, her voice whispy and distorted.

 

_ ‘Of course not, my friend.’ _ Cassandra nodded as the elder opened a secret door.  _ ‘A secret door!’ _

 

_ ‘Give chase, we don't have time to dilly dally.’ _ Cassandra hummed at Diana’s words and slipped through the door down to the shadowy depths. When she slipped to the bottom of the stairs, barely missing Yasutomo’s steps, unease permeated every part of her currently shadowy form. Everything here felt wrong and corrupted, the kanji on the wall glowing ominously. At the other end of the room was Tsuneuji, close to a small cauldron. A scent of decay permeated the room, the same scent she got from Sojiro.  

 

“Tsuneuji! She escaped!” Yasutomo screeched as he entered the room. Tsuneuji rolled his eyes.

 

“Impossible. That should’ve rendered her immobile.” He stated, looking to his fellow elder. “What is a relaxant for us knocks out those pathetic mortals.” 

 

“No, she’s not in her room, she’s gone!” Yasutomo ran up to Tsuneuji, Cassandra following him in shadow. Suddenly he let out a cry. “Her songs! She must have stayed conscious enough to do those infernal songs of hers! Argh, she’s terrible anyway.”

 

“What is terrible for us is divine for mortals.” Tsuneuji said. “The only thing she has for her is her body. A shame we have to kill her, I would’ve loved to have broken her into a mindless sex puppet.”

 

_ ‘Gross!’ _ Cassandra shivered at the thought. 

 

“Tch, you and your hunger for mortal women.” Yasutomo rolled his eyes. “The Dawn Brigade is nothing more than a thorn. If we can lure them here, we can finally rid ourselves of a prolific group of monster hunters. Of course, having Hanzo as our puppet is a boon as well.” 

 

“Will the Corruption of Ichor be enough to stop them?”

 

“With our help.” Tsuneuji rested his hand on Yasutomo’s shoulder. “They will fall.” 

 

_ ‘Not if I have anything to do about it!’ _ Cassandra’s heart burned with rage. 

 

“What about that songbird? What if she’s with Hanzo at this very moment? Her songs are powerful.”

 

“Nothing can cure the Corruption of Ichor. No song, no prayer, no kami, nothing can cure the Corruption of Ichor. We made it so, after all.” Yasutomo reassured his fellow elder. A part of her worried intensely at those words. No cure? Nothing known to man could cure this corruption? 

 

Was Hanzo lost before she even step foot in the castle? 

 

No, she wouldn’t think of that. She had to keep hope, for the sake of the Dawn Brigade. For Hanzo’s sake as well. 

 

_ ‘They might be proud of their design but there’s always an unexpected flaw in every design, no matter how foolproof it may seem. Idiot elders.’ _

 

_ ‘Of course, of course.’ _ Cassandra mused in agreement.  _ ‘I wonder…’ _

 

_ ‘Go on.’ _

 

_ ‘You never like it when I plan.’ _

 

_ ‘Eh, it depends how crazy the plan is, Jesse’s is worse though but go on!’  _ She heard Diana sound amused but a little bristly. 

 

_ ‘You know the Divine and Fell Galdrs? I’ve always wondered what happened when their powers combined. Fell Galdr empowers while Divine Galdr heals. I wonder if Fell could empower Divine to purify Hanzo of this Ichor of Corruption. It is also very very dangerous.’ _

 

‘ _ You end up out of commission from just one of them. _ ’ Diana pointed out.

 

‘ _ Nothing a good nap can’t fix after the fact. _ ’

 

‘ _ A nap? Fucking hell. That’s your plan? I call that recklessness that’ll get you killed. _ ’ Diana sighed. Cassandra could see her facepalming. ‘ _ Then again you did run off and marry some demon lord you barely knew that kidnapped you. Causing all of us to… _ ’ She suddenly trailed off.

 

‘ _ I’m sorry for worrying you Diana...all I ever wanted was peace for human and demonkind. But peace is never easy to obtain _ .’ 

 

‘ _ The peace you speak of isn't an easy marriage fix, this thing takes time and years to fix, one special thing can kick it off but it’s the series of events. Those series of event will either determine a peaceful age or if they go back to their old ways. Either way Cass, it’s not an easy task. You’re not going to be able to do that alone, even with your demon boy toy. _ ’ She spat the last two words bitterly. 

 

_ ‘I know. I know...but I’m all alone here. The elders have put up a barrier between us. I can only call upon your abilities through our bond.’ _

 

_ ‘You also do realize that some of us have favors we can cash in right? I’ve got a few that I could use to rip a hole to bring us here into the castle to take you out of here right? You keep forgetting that I’ve got friends on the other side.’ _

 

_ ‘Could they bring the Dawn Brigade here though? Would you have enough time to rip through the storm and bring them in safely to help us? If you can bring the Dawn Brigade here...this changes everything.’ _

 

_ ‘All you had to do, was just ask.’  _ She could see Diana scolding her for forgetting to call for help. She remembered the same thing she told Hanzo when they sparred. It seemed so long ago, given the weight of what was happening around her. _ ‘Give me an hour and I can rip my way through this place, just find me an altar to ground my summon at and we’ll get here in no time. Also you might wanna make sure that you use Apollo to go find one, he can sniff them out better than me anyways.’ _

 

_ ‘I’ll do my best.’ _ She silently called for Apollo, to send him out to the Shimada Tree Shrine.  _ ‘But that still leaves the elders. There’s also Hanzo, he’s furious. The elders pinned the blame of poisoning me to you guys. If he sees any of the Dawn Brigade, I have no doubt he’ll try to take names.’ _

 

_ ‘I’d like to see him try and face me and Thorn. I’ve got more bite than that boy can throw at me. I’ve faced tougher guys after all. Besides, I don't take too kindly to creatures screwing over my family.’ _

 

_ ‘Neither do I…’ _ Cassandra agreed. As much as she loved the Dawn Brigade, she couldn’t help but keep the flame alive for Hanzo.  _ ‘I would, however, like to avoid any bloodshed between him and you guys.’ _ She paused.  _ ‘Has Apollo found the shrine?’ _

 

_ ‘It’s inevitable that there’s blood going to be spilt, but he’s found it and drawing the circle now. He’s invisible to demon’s eyes but he will be able to finish the circle and I can rip a hole wide enough for us to get in.’ _

 

_ ‘Diana, the elders WILL know if someone’s breaking the Dragonstorm. Pl-’ _

 

_ ‘I’d like to see them try and stop him, after all, I’m here and ready to take their heads off. I wonder if it’ll look good mounted on a silver platter or an angelic metal mantle, decisions, decisions.’ _

 

_ ‘Don’t give them the honor of mounting their heads. They deserve to rot.’ _ Cassandra thought bitterly.  _ ‘I’ll let you have the honor of slaughtering them. I don’t want their black blood on my sp-’ _ A roar ripped through the sky, the building rumbling from the intensity. The elders glanced up.

 

“It is done.” Yasutomo’s voice was a oily purr, his grin too wide, too proud for Cassandra to be comfortable with. 

 

_ ‘No!’ _ Cassandra rushed out of the room, upward past the secret door. Her shadowy body slammed into the wall on the other side. “Hanzo!” She gasped, the shadows slipping off her like water. 

 

She had to stop him from slaughtering the Dawn Brigade or getting slaughtered in the process. She couldn’t let that happen.


	12. Corruption of Ichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for dialogue and fight-scene work.

Cassandra breathed heavily, summoning the Spear of Aquarius in her hand as she rushed through the halls of Shimada Castle. 

 

“Lady Shimada!” Came a cry of surprise. Cassandra glanced over, seeing the same servant that poisoned her playing innocent. “What are you d-”

 

“Out of my way!” She shoved the servant aside, earning a surprised cry from them. Running into the main hall, she saw the open door and rushed to it.

 

_ THUD! _

 

Landing in front of her was Hanzo, breathing heavily. 

 

“Hanzo!” Cassandra gasped in surprise. Her gaze met his, black ichor seeping from his eyes and mouth. “Oh no…Hanzo...” She breathed, her gaze flicking downward. Instead of the Stormbow in his hand, it was the katana that Sojiro used to murder Sakura. She briefly glanced back, seeing the bow and quiver tossed aside on the other end of the room. The demon roared, swinging the katana wildly at her. She held the Spear up to deflect the weapon and parry it when given the chance.

 

_ ‘Just an hour...all I need is to distract him for an hour...Diana, I hope you can come here in time!’ _ She thought fearfully. The demon swung at her again, causing her to dodge. 

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo, calm down!” She called. The demon snarled at her and swung again, finding purchase in the delicate skin of her outer thigh. She let out a cry of pain, blood splattering onto the wooden floor. 

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened, smelling blood. He roared loudly before chasing after the blood smell. Cassandra twirled out of the way, quickly pulling upon Dawn Dance’s healing powers. The demon charged forward, she took the moment to launch herself over him, using her dancer agility to push herself off him and be behind him. With an elegant twirl, she whacked his side with the butt end of her spear, earning a growl from him.

 

“Snap out of it Hanzo! The elders have turned you into the monster you are not supposed to be!” Cassandra cried. The demon snarled at her before wildly slashing at her again. “Dammit!” She snapped, barely dodging the swings. She noticed the tattoo pulsating with red light and wondered how much the dragons were suffering from wielding a katana that took too many lives and trying to resist the corruption. 

 

_ ‘That’s it, I have to disarm him!’ _ Cassandra thought.  _ ‘As much as I hate to taunt my own husband, I have to do it.’ _ She quickly danced over to where the bow was. 

 

“Hey! Hanzo! Come here you big dummy!” She taunted. The demon let out a growl and charged at her. She dodged, quickly turning around. The tattoo of the dawn on her left bicep began to glow a fierce orange. “The Undertaker is calling, Deadeye!” She shouted, praying this would work. Water wrapped around her left arm, turning into the color of sunset orange. It formed a revolver in her hand.  

 

“It’s High Noon.” A booming voice, the voice of Jesse McCree, the leader of the Dawn Brigade, echoed around her. A bolt of water fired from the aquatic revolver, fast enough to shoot the katana out of Hanzo’s hand. The demon looked confused at the sudden strange voice. The water from her arm melted into a protective ring around her. The crazed demon made a move to try and grab the katana again, only for something to stop him. He hissed and backed away from the weapon, roaring loudly in frustration.

 

She hoped it was the memory of Genji this time or the dragon’s regaining some foothold back in her husband’s mind. He grabbed Stormbow, she grinned as she watched him grab an arrow. Pulling the drawstring back, the tattoo crackled to life. Instead of the call to the dragons, a roar came from him as he fired the bow. The dragons came forth, just as they had done for the duel from what felt like ages ago. But this time, she was ready.

 

“ _ Lost in the waves _ …” She sang.

 

The water around her absorbed both Kenji and Tomo, allowing them to swirl and dance around out according to her movements. Cherry blossom also became engulfed as they fell into the water’s strong torrent. Slow, fast, steady and precise, the water was strengthening and healing the two dragons as she continued to sing and dance. At the climax, Cassandra looked at Hanzo seriously.

 

“Hanzo Shimada, my love. Those who called themselves your allies have betrayed you. Those who promised to protect you have poisoned you. I cannot allow this to stand.” A loud roar came from the water once the corruption was purified out of Kenji and Tomo, with a few tears in her eyes. “I love you too much to let this stand!”

 

“Impossible!” came the shriek of Yasutomo and Tsuneuji. “What is this!?”

 

“Hanzo Shimada!” She called, her gaze meeting the bewildered demon, her husband, her  _ love _ . “As long as the sun moves!”

 

The waves began to swirl violently. The dragons let out a roar, rejuvenated by the healing power.

 

“As long as the stars burn! As long as the seasons pass!” She held up the spear, a guiding light to the two dragons now glowing not red but lightning blue.

 

“May my love save you in this time of darkness!  _ Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau! _ ” She pointed her spear at Hanzo as the two dragons surged past her, with a deafening roar that shook the heavens, they collided with Hanzo. Together, they ripped the black ichor out of his body and attacked it with their powerful energy. Their assault left him to collapse on the ground with Cassandra falling as well, except she never hit the ground.

 

“Cassandra!” She looked up seeing Genji holding her up. He looked over to the collapsed demon. He carefully put Cassandra down before slowly walking over to his fallen brother. “Aniki?”

 

Hanzo looked up, his eyes milky white she was used to. They betrayed guilt, exhaustion, and shock. “Otōto...you...you live.” He whispered.

 

“Hanzo, Hanzo you’re ok.” Cassandra whispered as she stood up, stumbling over to her husband.. “It’s gonna be ok…” Her drained voice could barely express her joy at him being alright.

 

“You! You harlot!” Came Tsuneuji’s scream of wrath. Cassandra’s head whipped up to them, fuming with their defeat. She noticed Genji’s hand rested on his own katana, ready to draw it against them. “We will rip your heart from your chest for what you’ve done!” The elder shot forward with a speed she didn’t expect, talons outstretched and ready to claw. She held up her arm weakly, a last-ditch attempt to protect herself and Hanzo. 

 

“Woah there!” The demon let out a surprised noise, recoiling from the flashbang Jesse threw at him. He rushed by the side of the dancer and the demon ninja. “Cass, you gotta get outta here!”

 

“I can’t...now that...you’re here!” She tried to get up but failed.

 

“No way no how.” He looked over. “Apollo! Git over here!” A golden foo dog bounded into the hall, more corporeal than Cassandra had ever seen him. “Apollo, get them outta here while the rest of us deal with these demons!”

  
“Of course. But you sh-” Apollo tried to warn. He was cut off by Tsuneuji, who let out a scream as his arm was cleanly sliced off when he tried to grab Jesse. It clattered to the ground, a sound that clearly surprised Jesse. Diana walked over to her partner’s side with Thorn unsheathed and pulsing gold, blazing with light energy. She pointed her blade at the two men as Tsuneuji roared angrily at her. 

 

“Thanks babe! I owe ya” Jesse grinned at Diana, before ruffling up Apollo’s mane.  “We’ve got this furball, time to scram.” He turned to the elders, who were visibly shifting as if changing into some sort of more terrifying form. “Time to get some payback, right darlin’?”

 

“After all it takes two to tango! And it’s now a fair fight! Time to end this!” She chuckled and shifted into her stance with Jesse loading up Peacekeeper before aiming at them.

 

Apollo rolled his eyes at the pet name before facing Cassandra. “Fury and McCree will be fine together.” He glanced to the ninja. “Genji, cover me as I take them to safety.” Genji nodded and prepared to make an escape path for the foo dog. Cassandra took a glance at Jesse and Diana, their aura radiating ‘Don't fuck with us’. Some of Diana’s shadows had jumped onto Jesse’s body to act as a protective shield around him, which made him relax a bit more. In her state of exhaustion, she swore that Diana’s eyes started to blaze golden as they shifted from her regular to golden. Thorn’s markings also became more prominent, meaning that she was serious this time, that it was time for her to flee to safety.

 

Guilt tugged at her heart for leaving them behind again but they knew what they were doing. Her own weakened state would only hinder their slaying of the traitorous elders. Given that she saw them turn into monstrous mechanical demons, she decided that following Jesse’s orders was the best course of action. Climbing onto Apollo’s back with Hanzo in tow, the foo dog let out a loud roar, his ethereal markings awakening along his body. He launched himself out of the castle and into the darkness. He was glowing as he bounded into the forest with Genji close behind him. She could hear the fight sounds of Diana’s roar, Jesse’s Peacekeeper firing and the two elder demons clashing growing distant as they made their way along the familiar path to the Shimada Shrine.


	13. To Forgive

Cassandra watched the unconscious demon lord as he slumbered quietly on the sleeping mat that Taylor brought. A tense quiet settled under the branches of the great tree. The only sound in the quiet was the wind above and the small fire, boiling a pot of rosewater-infused green tea and the deep breathing of the foo dog next to them. Had it only been such a short time ago she had been here with Hanzo, dressed in their wedding attire?  While she could imagine Diana and Jesse fighting for their lives together, she wished she could be with them.

 

“Cass?” Taylor’s soft voice roused her from her thoughts. She looked over to her friend, her deep brown hair tied up into a bun. “Are you ok?”

 

“I...I wish I was more help. I...I combined the Fell Galdr and the Divine Galdr together and saved Hanzo! But now I’m here, recovering while Diana and Jesse fight together against Yasutomo and Tsuneuji, the orchestrators of his fall in the first place. What if they get seriously hurt and they need my songs to keep them going?!” Cassandra’s frustration was apparent. Taylor reached over to rub her shoulder comfortingly.

 

“You did the best you could do. You always want to help, you’re always so eager to help your friends. But now, it’s time for Jesse and Diana to help you. Those two have been antsy since you last contacted us, so they need to burn off some energy and steam. Besides, they’ve been in the game longer than we have. I trust them to come back to us alive”

 

“Diana’s gonna rip me apart for what I did…” Cassandra muttered. Taylor winced.

 

“Yeah…” She murmured in agreement. Genji looked to his slumbering brother.

 

“I...Cassandra, I…” He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before pulling off his mask. “I mean, it was rather foolish of you to go off on your own like that and get kidnapped by the clan.”

 

“Jeez, thanks Genji.” Cassandra sighed.

 

“...but you helped my brother. You saved him from the elders. They, through Hanzo, drove me out from the clan. If I wasn’t going to be afflicted with that...whatever it was…”

 

“The Corruption of Ichor. That’s what they said.” Cassandra noticed the demon lord shift at the mention. She reached down to hold his hand to comfort him. “It seemed like they had used it in the past. Most definitely on your father, given what I saw. I worry how long they have done this...”  

 

“But they are dying right now, right?” Taylor asked worriedly.

 

“I...I don’t know.” Genji admitted. A tense air fell upon them. Hanzo let out a low groan as he awoke, earning Cassandra’s attention.

 

“Hanzo!” She went to his side. “I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“...filthy.” He whispered hoarsely.  

 

“Taylor, pour the tea.”  


“Tea?” Hanzo blinked in surprise.

 

“Unfortunately, it won’t be a pleasant tea for you. I need to ensure the corruption is out of your system. The best way to do it is rosewater-infused tea.”

 

“...I deserve it.” He breathed out.

 

“Hanzo, please…” Cassandra murmured as the demon lord slowly sat up. She noticed him shying away from her touch. Taylor handed her the cup of tea. Cassandra took the cup and handed it to Hanzo, moving him away from the small fire. “Hanzo, drink slowly, please. It’s hot.” He didn’t respond as he took the tea and sipped. She noticed him wince, most likely from the purity of the drink, before he continued to drink. The demon grunted and doubled over, Cassandra quickly taking the cup away. She murmured soothing words as the corruption came up from deep within. He let out a gurgle of a noise as he hacked and coughed before he vomited out a twitching black mass the size of a large egg. Hanzo groaned, holding his stomach and curled up in pain as his body recovered.

 

“That’s gross.” Genji said simply. Cassandra helped him sit back up. Apollo woke up from his nap and growled at the mass, his markings lit up as he charging up a white fireball in his mouth before torching the physical corruption till it was destroyed.

 

“Gross is an understatement, Genji.” Apollo huffed as he growled at the scorched remains of the corruption, then looked to Hanzo. “But it is out of the demon.”

 

“That’s wonderful.” Cassandra said with a slight smile as Apollo finished scorching the ground before curling up on it happily. Hanzo didn’t look as enthused as she did at the news. “Hanzo?”

 

“Why? Why did you stay?” He asked. “You should have ran when you had the chance, when you freed yourself from the poison. You should have killed me.”

 

“Killed you?” Cassandra gasped. “No, I couldn’t have.”

 

“I am unworthy of you. Yasutomo and Tsuneuji only brought you here to be a pawn in their game. Everything we’ve done...our vows, they are but a sham.” He looked to her with guilt in his eyes, there were tears streaming down his face but he didn’t acknowledge it. “I _tried to kill you_ . I _nearly killed my brother_! You should have killed me when you had the chance!”

 

“Hanzo!” Cassandra stopped him by placing her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. “I couldn’t. For one thing, and I saw this with all honest, the moment I saw the corruption in a vision from Kenji and Tomo afflicting Sojir-”

 

“Wait, the dragons showed you what became of our parents?” Hanzo asked in shock. Cassandra nodded. “I...I did not know that.”

 

“Not just that, but they showed me the future, or at least the future they predicted, where I died by your hand.” Hanzo visibly winced at that. “I would not let that happen. It would leave you wracked with sorrow. And...even if you think you are unworthy of me, I fell in love with you. You say you are cruel, monstrous, unworthy. I see a demon who is none of those things.” Her hands pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching, keeping his gaze on her. “Hanzo, what is there to forgive?” She asked. Hanzo was silent as he stared at his wife, shocked at her willingness to forgive him.

 

“Cassandra…”

 

“Diana thinks you’re just a boy toy.” Genji mused aloud, getting a light punch from Taylor. Cassandra shot him a glare.

 

“You’re not helping my case, Genji.”

 

“I’m being honest.” Genji leaned forward a little. “Diana really does think that my brother is just your boy toy and she had a rant about it too. It wasn't pretty.”  


“I bet, that’s Diana after all.” Cassandra sighed.

 

“With what I have done, I am not surprised she thinks so lowly of me.” Hanzo said not surprised at her opinion, never once did he look directly at Genji.

 

“Brother...do you really hate me?” Genji asked softly. Hanzo didn’t respond for a few minutes, his gaze to the ground. “Aniki?”

 

“Genji. I have done so much wrong to you. I was deceived into harming you but that is no excuse for what I have done.” His gaze remained to the ground. “Whatever you believe is the appropriate punishment for me, deal it out.” A silence fell between the two brothers until Genji spoke up.

 

“Hanzo...when I was traveling back here, in a dream, I saw our mother. She pleaded with me to forgive you. Had I been the man I was when you tried to take my life, I would have disregarded her pleas for vengeance. But now, now I see that what you’ve been through with Cassandra has started to put you on the right path toward redemption… after everything that we had been through, but I do believe that you want to make amends with me. So I have my decision.”

 

“So what will you do?”

 

“Forgive you, Hanzo.” Genji stated simply, kneeling down in front of his brother. “You’re my brother, we were both deceived and reeling from our wounds, but you are still my brother. Seeing you the way you were, the same state as our father was in before he died...I felt fear. Never would I wish such a death upon my worst enemies. I worried for your safety just as much as I worried for Cassandra’s. I thought you and her would end up dead. I was so relieved when she saved you and now we can mend what the elders have destroyed between us.”

 

“Gomen'nasai...Otōto” Hanzo whispered, just barely loud enough for her and Genji to hear after he had lifted his head, his eyes meeting his brother’s. The two stared at each other before Genji wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug. Cassandra watched Hanzo’s body tremble before he wrapped his arms around her young brother, clinging onto him as he began to sob into his shoulder. Cassandra couldn’t help but feel joy at their tearful reunion. She slowly stood up and moved to the other side of the tree. She had to dispel the Dragonstorm.

 

On the other side of the tree, Cassandra did some stretches to loosen up her body. Once she was ready, she began to hum softly, water forming at her fingertips. Her hum turned into a song, rose petals forming in the water around her. As she sang the ancient words of Divine Galdr, with the movements of Fell Galdr, the water began to surge and glow with holy power. She pulled the water inward before the climax of the song sent the water shooting into the sky. It separated as it went up, as if shot from a rocket with great force. A few moments passed before it began to rain.

 

“Eeek!” She heard Taylor screech. She stumbled back to the group, who were hiding under Taylor’s shield. Hanzo sat where he was, looking mildly confused at their confused shriek.

 

“Cassandra, what did you do?” Apollo asked, perking his head up at the sudden rain.

 

“I dispelled the Dragonstorm with the Galdr of Creation.”

 

“Galdr of what?” Apollo huffed before he shook off the rain, causing Cassandra to laugh a bit at getting soaked by his wet fur. Taylor moved her shield to protect her and the two demons from the foo dogs wet fur.

 

“It’s the product of unifying the Divine and Fell Galdrs. The name came to my mind.” She looked up into the rain. “It’s rosewater. It’s to purify the forest and the Castle from the Corruption of Ichor. No one, be they demon or human, will be consumed by it again.”

 

Hanzo stared at his wife, the rain feeling more refreshing than painful. She was more than a dancer who could bring upon death. She was a savior, his savior.

  
_‘Mother...if you sent her to me to save us...thank you. Thank you so much.’_ He looked up into the dispersing clouds, revealing the deep orange of the rising sun, Apollo roared loudly in celebration of the spiritual energy revitalizing him and the tree itself. Only for the crew’s eyes to widen as the once dead tree soon blossomed, dropping a few pale pink cherry blossoms upon them. Hanzo smiled a little, it had to be a sign of their Mother hearing them.  


	14. Cold Dawn

As the dawn rose upon Shimada Castle, an almost-deafening screech ripped through the damp air, followed by a second screech. It was as if someone or something dragged long talons over rusted metal. Cassandra winced at the sounds.

 

“What was that!?” Taylor asked, getting up quickly.

 

“It came from Shimada Castle.” Apollo stated, standing at the beginning of the path that led back to Shimada Castle. “Those two did it.”

 

“We have to go back, who knows what state Diana and Jesse are in!” Cassandra looked ready to go before she suddenly collapsed. “Ah!” Hanzo caught her as she fell. “Ow...my legs, they feel like jello…”

 

“How much energy did you use on that dance?”

 

“The Galdrs use up much of my energy. To combine them, I’m surprised I’ve been standing as long as I have…” She groaned as Hanzo slowly stood up to support her. “It doesn’t matter, we have to go to them!”

 

“Then I will open the way. Gather around.” The foo dog shook his mane before letting out a roar. In a blaze of golden light, a portal ripped open. On the other side was the entrance to Shimada Castle. “Quickly now.” He growled, stepping aside. Genji and Taylor jumped into the portal with Hanzo and Cassandra following suit.

 

Once they were at the entrance, the group made their way to the great hall. When they entered, Jesse and Diana were standing over what looked to be mechanical remains. Gears and other strange-looking bits of metal were strewn all over the great hall. At their feet was the dead elders, their mechanical interiors easily seen through the torn and ripped remains of their fancy kimonos. Jesse and Diana were soon hugging each other in despite being battered and bruised from the battle, they shared a kiss and perked up when Genji spoke.

 

“So that’s how they’ve lived so long…” Genji murmured. “They were half machine, half demon…”

 

“Hey y’all, glad to see you’re ok.” Jesse greeted. Cassandra smiled wearily at Jesse.

 

“I am too...I wish I could’ve helped with the fight…” She looked to Diana, noticing her once-exuberant face had changed to seriousness seeing Cassandra. “Diana…”

 

“Cassandra Deirdre Destler.” Diana growled. Cassandra winced at the sound.

 

“Diana, I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t finish that statement.” Diana spat angrily. “Don't you dare give me that empty words, you left us, decided to run off alone might I add. Then you get kidnapped and what’s the first thing you do? Fall for the demon that threatened to kill you and quite honestly he’s lucky to still be standing here, because I would kill him for hurting you. Not to mention that when you did finally contact us after two months of dead silence, you fell in love with like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. You let him take your bleeding heart and manipulate you to falling for him.” Cassandra recoiled a bit, biting her lip as she tried to think of anything to soothe the enraged Diana. Hanzo let out a low growl at the implication that Cassandra falling for him was at all influenced by demonic magic.

 

“Oh don't worry demon, I’ll get to you next.” Diana briefly glanced up at Hanzo before returning her gaze to Cassandra. “But first, dear Cassandra needs to stop running off by herself thinking she can shoulder the burden alone. I told you to call us but no, you think that you can save everyone with just your bleeding heart and cause others to swoon for you with your magic fucking dances. Well guess what? Reality isn't like that. Now it’s time for a reality check, you think that this one major event will suddenly change the world and it’s perception, nope. Sorry dear, it’s the chain of events after this that will determine whether or not your distant dream of peace between humans and demons can live in peace.”

 

“Diana...I...I’m sorry. I didn’t cons-” Cassandra whimpered tearfully.

 

“You didn't consider us? You called us family for hell’s sake! I take that word seriously! After all the shit all of us had been through, do you really think I'm gonna roll over and allow this to slide? NO! Not to mention the fact that you called us when I had mentioned that I had friends on the other side that could help warp us in here. Did it ever not run through your mind to oh I don't know, Call on us to help you or at least let us know you were alive somehow and needing help?”

 

“But...but the elders! They could’ve set up a trap, they were listening in on us!” Cassandra tried to speak up.

 

“You used my shadow stalk ability and we were just fine chatting!” Cassandra let out a whimper at that fact. Hanzo squeezed her arm, his gaze narrowed at the raging monster hunter. “You used us simply as summons and then not even a thank you was given to me or Jesse for covering your tail while Apollo, Genji and Taylor saved you and Demon Boy Toy over there. You tossed us away like we didn't mean anything to you! Our family doesn't do that to each other! After all isn't that what you left behind in your past?”

 

“I am more offended at the implication that she was hypnotized to fall in love with me.” The demon lord growled.

 

“Good, then that means I’m doing my job right as her older sister and as a huntress. Pissing off demons and protecting the people I care for. But it seems im not needed to do that since little miss Cassandra knows better than me.”

 

“Hanzo, please don’t start a fight…” Cassandra said weakly.

 

“Well Cassandra, you got your fight and you’ve lost more than you know.”

 

“Diana?” Cassandra turned to her, worried and confused. Diana pulled out Thorn and allowed the markings to light up with light energy. Genji flinched away from the holy blade. Hanzo bristled at the sight and the lightning around his tattoo started to stir.

 

“You’ve just lost me.” She swung behind her and ripped open a portal just like Apollo had done before and she walked toward it sheathing her blade. “Hanzo, correct? If you dare harm Cassandra in any sort of way, not even your demonic blood can save you from my wrath. That’s a promise I intend to keep. Careful how you treat her, demon, or else your head is mine for the taking.” The portal closed behind her and the air became still. Cassandra’s gaze went to the floor, a sudden shiver going through her body.

 

“She’s gone...what have I done…” She whispered. Jesse looked at the place where Diana was.

 

“Shit… Cass?” Jesse asked awkwardly, noticing her expression. He carefully thought of his next words, “I knew she was upset but I didn’t think she’d do that.”

 

“You best remind her to keep her tongue, lest it kill her someday.” Hanzo growled at the hunter and Jesse glared at him in response.

 

“I ain’t worried about her. She’s just as good as me, hell maybe even better, even without her blade.” His gaze was steady on the demon lord. Hanzo snorted, looking at the carnage around them.

 

“Perhaps. But does she even realize how much Cassandra has risked to save me?”

 

“We didn't know anything because Cassandra here kept us out of the loop!”

 

“I just...I just want to protect you…” Cassandra tried not to cry. “I didn’t know the extent of their powers…”

 

“Cass, you know that Diana’s not one to sit on the sidelines while something serious is happening with one of us… she’d rush over and stand right beside us till the bitter end.”

 

“So much for that.” Hanzo huffed. Jesse fixed a nasty glare on him.

 

“You pickin’ a fight? Because we can settle it that way I reckon.”

 

“Both of you, stop it!” Cassandra snapped. A tense silence fell upon the room. She pulled away from her husband. Hanzo reached out to her only to have it smacked away. “Hanzo, I...I just need a moment…alone.” She ran into the depths of Shimada Castle. Hanzo watched her go, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. He swore he saw her tears fly as she ran.


	15. Dream No More

Cassandra ran through the Castle. Bursting through a pair of doors, she flung herself at the base of a familiar tree in bloom in one of the gardens of the castle. She began to sob into the earth, her body shaking as her sobbing echoed through the garden. What seemed like a few minutes turned into an hour before she was able to hold herself together for a moment

 

“Cassandra…” Came a voice, Apollo stepping into the garden. She looked over to him, wiping her eyes.

 

“I guess you want one of my limbs as a chew toy for the road…”

 

“Why would you think I would attack my friend? Besides, I’m not going to follow my sister when she’s agitated.”

 

”B-but you’re her brother...I guess, in a sense? Oh I don’t know.” She sniffed, sitting up. “Aren’t brothers supposed to be super protective of their sisters?”

 

“Yes, but even I know when to extend an olive branch rather than bare my fangs.”

 

“If you bore your fangs, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Cassandra rubbed the tears away.

 

“...Do you think that lowly of me?”

 

“It’d be what I deserve.” She sniffed, curling up. Apollo sighed and wedged himself against her, purring gently.

 

“You need to realize that you can't always let your heart overrun your mind.”

 

“It’s all I have. It’s what I’m known for, being the peacebringer, to offer a hand instead of a fist! But now look what it’s brought me: misery and ruin and a broken family. Diana’s right, she’s always right. And I did this to Genji too! I showed him the day he lost his parents without even thinking about how he felt about it!” She cried. “I never learn, I never ever learn!”

 

Apollo gently wacked her face with his fluffy tail. “Not with that attitude.” She let out an ‘oomf’ at being whacked in the face with a fluffy holy tail. She let out a sad noise, curling up to let her chin rest of her knees.

 

“I just...I was so worried about them. When the owls appeared in my meditation before my wedding, I was so scared for their reaction. And if I had left the altar to get them, what if I aggravated the Corruption of Ichor? What if I couldn’t save Hanzo then?”

 

“It wasn't about saving anyone Cassandra. You always try and take the burden of doing good things all by yourself. You don't ask for help until one of us have to step in and defend you. Yes, you are a gentle soul by nature but you've never had to grow in a way me and Diana did. We were forced into constantly defending ourselves from our fathers abuse and his antics with demons, we were taught that gentle natures could be taken advantage of and easily exploited. That’s why she does what she does to protect you.”

 

“...it doesn’t change the fact that I messed up. It doesn’t invalidate her anger at me. It doesn’t make this hurt any easier to bear.” Cassandra mused.

 

“There’s history between Diana and Demon Lords that I can't say at the moment. Not without my sister’s consent, but I can say this much. Our father did some terrible things to her via demonic powers, she became a victim to their manipulation and wrath... Diana didn't want history to repeat with you and Hanzo.”

 

“So...she saw her situation with what happened to me?”

 

“Yup. That's why she acted the way she did. She was trying to protect you from what fate befell her. In the end, she did some terrible things to cut herself free from that demon lord, things that she can never take back. She lives with guilt of not being able to stop what happened between her and the Demon Lord she eventually killed. That's why she was trying hard to get to you, she didn't want you to get taken advantage of and then come to us later crying that we didn't get to you in time.”

 

“...I’m such an idiot. I should’ve known better.”

 

“Well Diana isn't one to share her history, even to this day it's a touchy subject. You didn't know.

 

“That too. But I should’ve listened to Diana. Diana always knows better.”  

 

“Well there had been a few times we’ve had to drag her ass back out of fights she swears that she could win despite her being on her last legs. Ah, the one in the Amazon was a pain in the damn ass! Genji was on that one with us, he never lets her live that down.”

 

“Heh...heheh…” She chuckled weakly. “I’ll have to ask him...about…” She trailed off and promptly went back to crying, realizing she would just get nostalgic about Diana again.

 

“Give her some time and space, Cassandra. She's hurting right now too.”

 

“A-And it’s all my fault!” She hiccuped.

 

“Yeah, but there's two ways you can handle this.”

 

“Hm…?” She looked to the foo dog, wiping her wet cheeks.

 

“You could sit here and cry till you've flooded Shimada Castle or you can go back to the remaining guys and apologize for what you did and ask for their forgiveness.”

 

“And tell them that I shouldn’t be trusted solo?”

 

“No. Last time we let Jesse go solo we had to drag his ass back from flirting with Lady Luck again after doing stupid stuff unsupervised… and he got into the liquor too which was the worst part. You remember that, right?”

 

Cassandra nodded. “I do. He did not like being detoxed with Light Song in the morning.”

 

“That and he slept on the couch for a week and dealt with my snoring. But Cassandra, in all seriousness, did you see what Jesse did afterward?”

 

“I do not recall if I did or if I was healing townsfolk that day.”

 

“He went up to Diana and apologized but wanted her to understand that despite the stupid shit he does, she does the same damn thing. Either way, he wanted to let her know that when she was ready to talk again, he was also ready to own up to his mistakes and change. She did take him back, but for you Cassandra, I think that you two need to reflect on everything that has happened. Besides, I don't think that Diana knows that you're pregnant with Hanzo's child…that’s gonna complicate things.”

 

“Wait, what?” Cassandra blinked in surprise. She looked down to her flat belly. “I...what?”

 

Apollo made a boop noise, pawing her face before running away giggling. Cassandra watched him run away before staring back down at her belly. Pregnant...how did he know? Not even she knew! She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face, making herself presentable for the rest of the group. She slowly got up and made her way back to the main hall.

 

Once in the main hall, she sensed tension in the air. Genji was busy keeping Hanzo back as Apollo was holding Jesse by his the back of his coat.

 

“Jesse!” Cassandra called, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Apollo dropped Jesse to the ground and pawed at him as Genji slowly let go of his brother. Hanzo glowered at Jesse before looking to his wife. Jesse ignored him as he fixed his hat, looking at Cassandra.

 

“Jesse, Genji, Taylor...I…” She took a deep breath, trying to not let her emotions get the better of her. It already sent Diana off. “I...I want to apologize for everything I’ve done. I’ve kept you in the dark, ignored your feelings, and I’ve...well, I went off and did stupid stuff and didn’t go to you for help. If you want to follow Diana’s footsteps and leave me for as long as you feel like, I won’t begrudge you for it. It’s my fault for not telling you everything that happened.”

 

Apollo wagged his tail, giving a nod to Cassandra before helping Jesse back up. The foo dog let out a warning growl at Hanzo as the hunter walked over and hugged Cassandra.

 

“Cass, thank you for steppin’ up to take responsibility. As much as I love my hotheaded, crazy, stubborn, deadly and beautiful wife, even I know not to tail her when she's angry. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on ya and growly demon boy over there in check. I am your older brother after all.”

 

“I am not ‘growly demon boy’!” Hanzo huffed and Apollo snickered.

 

“Jesse, you’re gonna make me cry...if...if anyone has the right to leave me after what I did, it’s you.” Cassandra said tearfully.

 

“Listen, Diana's got her own baggage to figure out, this isn't the first time we’ve been apart like this. She will come back eventually but she just needs time to heal from everything. After all, angry lightning ball over there is the first that actually kind of made her realize that not all demons are out to hurt humans. Ain't that right?”

 

“I have a name, cowboy.” Hanzo huffed. “But you are right.”

 

“You’ll get used to the petnames Han, it’s our way of affection. Ain't that right, hairball?”

 

“Yeah, Mr. I Flirt with Danger as a Hobby.”

 

“Ok ok mythical oversized dog.” Jesse playfully drawled. Cassandra giggled as Jesse and Apollo bantered over their petnames. “My point bein’ is that, it's a lot for her to process and she needs to cool off too after getting hurt. All of us do and Mr. Demon Lord himself needs to have a few screws undone from all the stress he put on himself.”

 

“Thankfully, I am not these mechanical monstrosities that Yasutomo and Tsuneuji were.” He glared at the remains now outside the castle. “I did not even know they were machine under all that…”

 

“And learn to take a joke.” He whispered to Cassandra. She giggled a little before gently pulling out of Jesse’s arms to go over to Hanzo.

 

“Well, if you like, you are more than welcome to stay here.” Cassandra said. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

 

“Indeed. I will have to scrub this castle of those still loyal to those traitorous elders...but you are my guests. All of you.” He looked to Cassandra. “As for us...shall we go rest? We’ve had a very long night.”

 

“We shall.” Cassandra nodded. She would have to tell Hanzo the news of their pregnancy. As they retired to their room, Genji sped by them.

 

“Hey Cass, Duck Duck!”

 

“What in the world…?” Hanzo mumbled in surprise and Cassandra stepped to the side before Apollo bounced off Hanzo. The demon grunted at the tackle, the spirit guardian bouncing after Genji with Taylor in his arms and Jesse riding the foo dog, laughing happily.

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU GOOSE!!” Apollo roared, chasing after the younger oni.

 

“GO APOLLO GO!! YEEHAW!!” Jesse cheered tugging the reins on the foo dog.

 

“GENJI!” Hanzo roared. Cassandra laughed before pulling Hanzo to her for a kiss on his cheek. “Still as wild as ever…”

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.” She said, pulling him into their room. “But first, I have some news.”

 

“More news?” Hanzo tilted his head.

 

“Hanzo, I’m pregnant.” The demon stared at her in shock. “Apollo told me. Since he’s a spirit guardian, I’m certain he’s telling the tr- mmf!” She let out a muffled noise of surprise before happily returning the passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back. She was left panting a bit for breath as he licked his lips.

 

“My love, you give me more and more blessings. Even if she doesn’t see it.”

 

“She...hasn’t had a good experience with demon lords.” Cassandra said carefully. Hanzo growled softly.

 

“Regardless of if she can or cannot see everything you’ve given to me, freely and of your own will, I do see. You’ve saved my life, slain my enemies, and given me a child. You mean so much to me, my sweet songbird.” He hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear gently. “I love you. I love you so much…”

 

“I love you too Hanzo. But Diana’s rage is not unjustified. I kept my own family in the dark, or at least those who I call my family, out of selfish fear.” She sighed. “None of her accusations and anger is aimless.”

 

“Do you think she’ll forgive you?” He asked after some hesitation.

 

“...I hope she does. I want her to forgive me someday. Even on my deathbed, I’d take it.” Hanzo winced at her words before kissing her head softly.

 

“No more talk of sorrow. We must rest. We have been through enough. Now we have a little one that we must prepare for. You will need all your strength, my songbird. Let us retire for the evening as the… ‘children’ play.” He cooed, touching her stomach with gentle hesitance

 

“Yes, rest sounds lovely.” Cassandra laughed gently at his play on words and placed her hand on top of his seeing how gentle he was to her belly, despite there not being a visible bump yet. Her smile grew as she started hearing him purr like they did on their wedding night. The purring gently lulled her to sleep.

  


_That was one year ago…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Dancing Death comes to a close. However, a sequel is in the works. When will it come out? That's yet to be determined. 
> 
> There is a planned bonus chapter, for the fight between Diana and Jesse and Yasutomo and Tsuneuji.


End file.
